She is a Psychic
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AU. Ini adalah permintaan dari ibunya, tapi dia bahkan belum pernah melihat gadis itu. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Tenten-san tidak pergi?" Hope you like and give comments, too.../hiatus/
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Pair : Gaara x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, a bit of Humor**—**might more or less than "a bit"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto, She is a Psychic © Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, court-centric, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**She is a Psychic**

.

Kening sang putra mahkota sedikit berkerut. Meski demikian, dia tetap bergeming sembari mendengarkan penjelasan dari ibunya yang dengan semangat melahap bubur ayam yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Wajah sang ibu suri terlihat senang dan bahagia meskipun masih pucat, dan dia dengan bijaksana tak ingin menghilangkan hal itu segera.

"Dia gadis yang sangat ramah, baik hati, dan cantik. Kalau tersenyum, dia jauh lebih cantik lagi," ujar perempuan berambut pirang itu. "Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada ibuku sewaktu masih muda, dan di sana dia juga merawat anak-anak kecil dengan sabar dan telaten. Dia sangat mengagumkan!"

Wanita paruh baya itu sama sekali tidak memerhatikan mimik wajah anaknya yang mulai merasa bahwa ibunya seperti sedang mempromosikan suatu barang. Namun karena dia adalah calon kaisar yang bijaksana dan budiman, dia tidak serta merta memotong ucapan ibunya yang masih menggebu-gebu.

"Aku sangat terpesona. Dan kalau _nii-san_-mu itu masih di sini, mungkin aku akan kebingungan sekali." Begitu melihat tatapan anaknya yang menajam, dia segera buru-buru berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal memiliki menantu seperti Shion-_chan_, sama sekali tidak. Aku juga merasa gadis ini tidak cocok untuk Kankurou-_kun_, jadi jangan salah paham."

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Wanita itu mengernyit. Lalu matanya beralih menuju ke pintu yang tertutup. "Matsuri-_san_! Bisa ke sini sebentar?" panggilnya.

Sesosok gadis muda berambut coklat memasuki ruang kediaman Karura. Matanya yang gelap sempat bertemu pandang dengan sang putra mahkota, namun gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karura. Senyumnya terkembang saat berkata, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Yang Mulia?"

"Ya, ada sesuatu," kata sang ibu suri. "Pertama, aku sudah selesai makan—jadi kau bisa membereskan alat makanku, kemudian aku ingin minta tolong satu hal padamu."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Matsuri berkata, "I-iya?"

"Kau adalah pelayan pribadiku selama ini, dan aku sangat berharap banyak padamu," desah Karura, yang mengatakan dengan nada seolah-olah mereka akan berpisah selamanya karena Matsuri membuatnya sedih dan harus dihukum di penjara. Namun nadanya berubah tajam saat dia berkata, "Sangat."

Hening.

"Setelah kematian _Tennō-heika_ beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sangat ingin melihat ketiga anakku mendapatkan pasangan yang benar-benar tepat bagi mereka, Matsuri-_san_. Aku sangat tahu tentang diriku, dan bisa kulihat aku semakin tua dan rapuh."

Matsuri mengangguk dalam diam. Tidak seperti halnya sang putra mahkota yang terlihat mau memprotes ucapan ibunya itu. Tapi, sebelum sempat membuka mulutnya, Karura segera menyela.

"Temari-_chan_ dan Kankurou-_kun_ sudah memiliki pasangannya masing-masing. Maka dari itu, sebelum terlambat, aku ingin melihat putraku yang satu ini juga demikian."

Mata sang putra mahkota melebar. "_Kaa-sama_—"

Karura menatap Matsuri penuh pengharapan. "Panggilkan Kakashi-_sama_, dan katakan padanya untuk mencari gadis itu. Dia yang menjemputku di _Shika no Mori_, jadi dia pasti tahu siapa gadis itu. Aku benar-benar sangat berharap."

"_Kaa-sama_—"

"Baik,Yang Mulia," sela Matsuri tanpa sadar, sembari memundurkan badannya perlahan sambil membungkuk. Tangannya yang membawa nampan yang terdapat mangkuk bubur yang telah kosong isinya itu sedikit bergetar, namun dia tetap tersenyum.

Setelah pintu tertutup, laki-laki muda itu menatap ibunya dengan mata _jade_-nya yang dingin. _'Bahkan tanpa menanyakan apa aku setuju atau tidak.'_

—"—

Laki-laki berambut putih itu menatapnya dari balik semak-semak. Mata hitamnya bisa melihat gadis berambut coklat itu tengah membimbing beberapa anak berbaju kumal menulis kanji di teras rumahnya. Salah satu temannya—mungkin dia lebih tua—menyapu halaman rumah sambil sesekali tersenyum ramah ada anak-anak itu. Dan seorang ibu-ibu berkimono putih sedang duduk bersila sembari menatap mentari pagi di ujung teras di dekat semak tempatnya bersembunyi.

Saat pertama kali menemukan tempat ini, dia merasa kalau ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk dihuni oleh calon permaisuri raja. Meskipun terlihat asri karena tetanaman yang tumbuh di halaman depan dan belakang rumah itu—pohon cemara tua yang menaungi hampir seliruh atap rumah itu, tanaman-tanaman musim semi yang bunganya berkembang indah, serta semak-semak belukar yang seakan menjadi pagar rumah itu—tapi tetap saja tak membuat rumah itu lebih dari sederhana. Rumah panggung itu terbuat dari kayu, beratapkan genting yang rapuh dan usang. Jendelanya terbuka lebar, seperti tangan yang ingin meraih hangatnya mentari pagi.

Meski demikian, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit gentar untuk mendatangi wanita yang paling uzur itu dan memintanya memperbolehkannya membawa gadis berambut coklat itu ke istana. Dia tahu mungkin mendapat penolakan, tapi bukan sesuatu yang patut dikhawatirkan. Namun tetap saja, itu tak membuatnya lebih berani dari sebelumnya.

Pandangannya teralih saat mendengar suara tawa dari gadis yang sedari tadi dia amati. Dari sana, dia melihat gadis bercepol dua itu tertawa geli saat melihat pipi salah satu muridnya tercoreng tinta untuk menulis kanji. Matanya sedikit berbinar, dan dia tahu kenapa sang ibu suri sangat menginginkan gadis itu.

Tanpa dia ketahui, gadis yang tengah menyapu itu mendekat ke arahnya. Langkahnya yang tak terdengar membuatnya semakin tak diketahui laki-laki itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu mendesis, "Kau…"

Mereka semua menoleh, kecuali gadis berambut coklat itu. Gadis yang memegang sapu itu tidak bergerak, begitu juga dengan laki-laki yang terpuruk di depannya karena terkejut.

"Ada apa, Yugao-_san_?" tanya ibu-ibu itu tenang. Pandangannya kembali ke arah timur, namun sekarang dia tersenyum. "Bertemu teman lama?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Tsunade-_sama_," ucap gadis berambut ungu itu lembut pada wanita paruh baya yang masih duduk tenang. Lalu tatapannya mengganas saat mendelik pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Tanyanya dingin, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kakashi-_sama_?"

"Jangan begitu… sebagai tamu, bukankah kita harus menghormatinya?" ujar Tsunade lagi. "Hatake-_san_, kemarilah."

Kakashi yang sudah bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya, segera berdiri, lalu menatap Yugao sekilas sebelum berjalan menuju wanita yang memanggilnya itu. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat wajah wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya. Bukan rupanya, melainkan ekspresi sang wanita itu kala menatapnya. Seperti mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Ehm." Laki-laki itu merapikan kimononya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku ke sini untuk me—menemui gadis berambut coklat itu."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian berkata datar, "Gadis itu masih sangat belia, Hatake-_san_. Bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan Yugao-_san_ yang lebih dewasa, gadis itu memang masih belum pantas mendapatkan kehormatan yang luar biasa seperti dipinang oleh seorang putra mahkota." Mata coklat mudanya menatap Kakashi dalam. "Aku tidak mengatakan aku tidak menyetujuinya, tapi bukankah lebih baik menunggu beberapa tahun lagi?"

Kakashi terdiam. Dia bisa mendengar suara gumaman kecil di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras," ujar gadis berambut ungu tersebut pada seekor kelinci putih yang melompat-lompat di dekat kakinya. "Benar, kan, Ururu?"

"Yugao-_nee-sama _berlebihan. Harusnya hukuman menyapu halaman setiap hari selama sebulan membuatmu lebih sabar lagi," komentar sebuah suara. "Lagipula, dia tidak sejahat yang kukira."

"Kau hanya mengira, Tenten-_chan_. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah 'mengetahui'. Dan itu membuatmu diakui oleh Tsunade-_sama_," kata Yugao sembari tertawa kecil. "Lebih baik lagi, kau bisa turun ke kota."

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka kota," tukas Tenten. "Dari ceritamu, aku bisa membayangkan kalau kota bukanlah tempat yang selalu terlihat menyenangkan."

"Begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Gadis bercepol dua itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah anak-anak yang memandang kedua gadis berbeda umur itu dengan tatapan setengah bingung, setengah geli. Sebelum salah satu di antara mereka secara tak sadar bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, dia segera melanjutkan pembelajarannya.

"Jadi…" kata Tsunade akhirnya. Suaranya berubah menjadi masam saat berujar, "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Tenten-_san_ tidak pergi?"

Di balik topeng yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, Kakashi berubah waswas.

"Mungkin _Kōgō-heika_—atau sekarang Ibu Suri?—akan sangat kecewa. Dia begitu berterima kasih karena Tenten-_san _tak sengaja menemukannya di hutan karena tersesat saat dia tengah beristirahat di daerah ini." Tsunade menghela napas panjang begitu dia menatap mata Kakashi. "Aku tentu tidak bisa memaafkan diriku karena mengecewakannya. Terlebih setelah dia melewati kesedihannya semenjak berpulangnya _Tennō-heika_."

Kakashi mulai mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Tsunade, namun dia tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. "Kalau begitu, satu-satunya cara agar membuat Ibu Suri tidak kecewa adalah melihat putranya berdampingan dengan gadis yang sudah menolongnya."

Tsunade terdiam.

"Satu-satunya. Dan ini benar-benar permintaan dari Yang Mulia," tambah Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya, Hatake-_san_. Tapi tentu gadis itu bisa mengambil langkah untuk hidupnya," kata Tsunade sembari mengulum senyum. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Tenten, kemudian kembali berucap, "Jangan memaksanya."

Laki-laki berambut putih itu berbalik. Ragu-ragu, dia mendekati Tenten yang tampak tak peduli. Saat dia baru membuka mulut, gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Kakashi bergeming. Matanya melirik Yugao yang menyapu di dekat pohon cemara. Melihat itu, gadis berambut ungu itu hanya membalas lirikannya dengan datar.

"Hatake-_san_," panggil Tenten. "Apa itu benar? Itu adalah satu-satunya cara?"

Pria bermarga Hatake itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis bercepol dua yang memanggilnya. Dengan tatapan ramah dia menjawab, "Benar."

Tenten mendesah perlahan. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan menampakkan senyum lebarnya kala ia berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kakashi berbinar. Dia menatap Tenten dalam-dalam, seakan begitu merindukan perkataan itu terucap dari bibir gadis itu. Batinnya sudah berseru senang, dan kalau sang ibu suri ada di sini, dia yakin beliau akan serta merta memeluk gadis bercepol dua itu. Baru beberapa detik keharuan menyelimuti kalbunya, Tenten menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh makna. Kali ini, perasaan was-was kembali muncul dalam dirinya

"Aku punya satu permintaan—ehm…permohonan, dan kuharap istana mau mengabulkannya."

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Ohayou… senangnya bisa buat fic lagi**—**setelah beberapa waktu limit ide dan menyia-nyiakan liburan dengan nonton kartun terus, akhirnya bisa buat fic ini (^^) **

**Oke ^,^ (?). Kalau ada kesalahan**—**apapun itu**—**maafkan saya. Mungkin ada beberapa typo(s), tapi nggak tahu di mana. Selain itu, saya agak ragu dengan genre dan rate-nya, jadi kalau salah, mohon segera beritahu, Insya Allah segera diganti…**

**Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati (^_^)**

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Pair : Gaara x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, a bit of Humor**—**might more or less than "a bit"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto, She is a Psychic © Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, court-centric, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**She is a Psychic**

Chapter 2

.

Malam itu bulan tampak bersinar redup, tidak seperti gadis itu lihat biasanya. Cahayanya mungkin kalah dengan lampu-lampu terang yang menghiasi penjuru istana, dan dari atas sini mata kecoklatannya juga bisa melihat lampu-lampu kecil dari kota yang semarak. Ini adalah hari kebesarannya, dan bahkan langit gelap tak berawan di atasnya tampak tahu akan kekelaman hatinya.

Senyumnya terkembang saat mengingat dia mengingat keluarga angkatnya. Sosok ibu angkat berambut pirang yang mengajarinya tentang kehidupan, menjaga dan merawatnya sedari kecil. Kakak angkatnya yang selalu bermain dan menjaganya, kadang juga menjadi rekan bertengkar kalau sedang bosan. Dan murid-murid kecilnya—dia tak bisa melupakan wajah-wajah kecil nan menggemaskan itu.

"Tenten. Itu namamu."

Gadis itu tak segera menoleh. Rambutnya yang disanggul dan ditambahi pernak-pernik mewah membuat kepalanya susah bergerak. Alhasil, setelah satu menit, dia baru bisa menatap wajah pucat laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau wajah itu tidak sedingin dan sekelam saat mereka pertama kali bertemu?

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," ujarnya. Dia mau mengangguk dalam, namun dia khawatir sanggulnya akan berantakan. "Saya tidak bermaksud."

Kening lelaki itu berkerut. Dia menatap permaisurinya dalam dan tajam, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Raut wajahnya seakan meminta penjelasan langsung darinya.

"Yang saya lakukan hanya untuk Ibu Suri. Tidak ada unsur lain, Yang Mulia," jelasnya. "Dan saya juga meminta maaf kalau Kazekage-_tennō_ kecewa terhadap saya."

Gaara—laki-laki itu—hanya terdiam. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah para tamu undangan dan rakyat yang tengah mengelu-elukan namanya. Mata _jade_-nya terarah pada ibunya yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya, tengah menatap Tenten dengan terpesona dan penuh kasih sayang, seolah dia memang anak kandungnya.

"Kau memang seorang cenayang," kata Gaara dengan nada dingin. "Ibuku memilihmu… apa mungkin karena kau peramal?"

Tenten terdiam. Dia juga melihat mertuanya tersenyum senang ke arah mereka berdua. Mengingatkannya pada senyum ibu angkatnya, Tsunade. Bibirnya terkembang.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, kenapa kita berada di sini?" tanyanya lagi. "Duduk di sini, dan melihat semuanya tersenyum seakan menyelamati kejadian ini. Kau pasti tahu."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia mulai mengenal arti perasaan, gadis itu merasakan dingin yang menyeruak di kalbunya. Senyumnya kian menipis saat dia berkata, "Mungkin karena ini pilihan kita, Yang Mulia. Pilihan kita untuk membuat Ibu Suri bahagia."

Keheningan menyeruak di antara mereka berdua. Tenten menatap sayu bulan sabit yang tergantung di langit malam, membiarkan satu tetes air matanya jatuh ke pipinya yang memucat. Sementara itu, sang Kaisar hanya membuang pandangannya ke arah tiang yang menyangga istananya. Tiang yang kaku, dingin, dan kokoh. Sama seperti perasaannya.

"Permintaanmu…" Suaranya terdengar mengambang.

"Hanya itu yang saya minta, Yang Mulia," ujar Tenten kalem. Detik sebelumnya, dia sempat ingin mengulum senyum sampai mata coklatnya melihat ekspresi Gaara yang dingin. "Bolehkah?"

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa.

—"—

"Selamat pagi, Ino-_san_."

Perempuan berambut pirang itu tersentak kala melihat ratunya menepuk pundaknya sembari tersenyum ramah di belakangnya. Mata birunya melebar, membuat Tenten tertawa geli.

"Kau tampak sehat hari ini. Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" ajak Tenten. "Kumohon…"

"Y-Yang Mulia…" keluh Ino canggung.

Gadis bercepol dua itu hanya tersenyum. Melihat itu, Ino terkesima. Baginya, permaisuri di hadapannya bukanlah permaisuri biasa. Bukan karena dia dari kalangan bawah, atau bahkan merupakan seorang cenayang. Melainkan sikapnya yang ramah dan sopan, bahkan terhadap dayang-dayangnya sekalipun.

"Ino-_san_?"

Gadis bermata biru itu langsung menggeleng, menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan. "Ma-maaf, Yang Mulia."

"Aku mungkin mengganggu rencanamu yang akan bertemu dengan Inuzuka-_san_, tapi saat ini Kurenai-_ba-san_ belum ke sini, dan aku butuh teman," kata sang permaisuri itu lemas. Wajahnya yang murung langsung terlihat senang. "Oh!"

Seorang perempuan berkimono putih dengan hiasan gambar bunga sepatu berjalan anggun menuju kedua remaja itu, ditemani beberapa dayangnya. Sekilas muncul raut terkejut di wajahnya saat melihat gadis bermata coklat itu tengah mengobrol dengan dayangnya seperti seorang teman. Tapi senyumnya mengembang ketika Tenten membungkuk dalam kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tenten-_kōgō_. Selamat pagi, Ino-_san_."

Tenten dan Ino menegakkan badannya, hanya saja gadis berambut pirang itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau ada waktu? Aku mau jalan-jalan, dan aku ingin kau menemaniku," ajak wanita itu.

Tenten mengangguk. Dia mempersilahkan Karura terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia berjalan satu langkah di belakang sang ibu suri. Senyumnya terus terkembang, membuat wajahnya yang seolah bersinar kian cemerlang.

"Apa _Tennō-heika_ sering mengunjungimu?" tanya Karura. "Atau kau sering mengunjunginya?"

Tenten tidak menjawab._ 'Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan bahwa Kazekage_-tennō_ tidak mengijinkanku untuk datang ke kediamannya? Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin melihat raut kekecewaan Ibu Suri saat mendengarku berkata kalau dia juga tidak pernah mengunjungiku sampai detik ini. Aku harus bisa mencari jawaban yang membuat Ibu Suri tidak kecewa dan salah paham.'_

"Tenten?"

"_Tennō-heika_ sedang ada banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini, Yang Mulia. Keluarga Bangsawan Hyuuga dari wilayah selatan akan berkunjung akhir bulan ini, begitu pula dengan keluarga Bangsawan Uchiha. Dan saya mendengar kalau mulai terjadi pemberontakan-pemberontakan kecil di daerah utara," jelas Tenten gugup. Suaranya yang bergetar begitu jelas terdengar.

Karura berhenti berjalan. Dia berbalik dan menatap wajah menantunya dalam-dalam. Senyumnya murung. "Kau sangat baik."

Gadis itu tidak mengerti, namun bibirnya mengembang. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Mereka berjalan menuju taman istana yang ditumbuhi bermacam-macam jenis bunga dan pohon. Hal ini mengingatkan Tenten akan taman kecilnya di halaman rumahnya yang sederhana. Dia beserta Yugao menanam bunga-bunga kecil, dan menyiram serta merawatnya setiap pagi. Kala sore hari, kadang-kadang mereka memupuk bunga-bungaan itu, menjadikannya lebih indah dan segar. Sekarang, kalau dia merindukan hal itu, dia bisa datang ke sini.

"Kau menyukai bunga, Tenten?" tanya Karura.

"Saya sangat menyukainya, Yang Mulia. Dulu, saya senang berkebun dengan kakak saya," terang gadis itu. "Namun taman di sini lebih indah dan asri."

"Kadang-kadang, aku ingin sekali berkebun sendiri. Menyiram tanaman-tanaman ini saat pagi, dan memupuknya di sore hari. Aku ingin melihat sesuatu dengan jerih payahku, dan menikmatinya kala tetumbuhan itu berkembang indah," ujar Karura menerawang. Tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh bunga berwarna putih yang masih basah karena embun. "Apakah begitu indah daripada sekedar melihatnya seperti ini?"

"Mungkin saja, Yang Mulia. Saya terkadang lebih menyukai hasil dari apa yang sala lakukan sendiri," ungkap sang permaisuri.

Karura tersenyum senang. Dia belum pernah sebahagia ini semenjak anak pertamanya pergi dari istana bersama dengan pasangan hidupnya. Mungkin saja, anaknya sekarang pasti senang bukan main kala melihat Tenten.

"Kau pasti belum pernah tahu kalau Kazekage-_tennō_ memiliki kakak perempuan dan kakak laki-laki, ya, kan?" tanya wanita berambut pirang jerami itu.

"Belum, Yang Mulia." Tenten sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak tersenyum. "Saya baru tahu dari Yang Mulia."

"Begitu? Padahal kukira _Tennō-heika_ sudah memberitahukannya padamu. Dia memiliki kakak perempuan yang cantik, sifatnya seperti dirimu. Hanya saja mungkin dia sedikit galak. Aku sempat heran, kenapa ada yang mau dengan gadis itu. Tapi aku bahagia karena Temari-_chan_ memilih orang yang tepat.

"Lalu ada Kankurou-_kun_. Dia lebih periang dan menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan adiknya. Kau mungkin heran, kenapa bukan dia yang jadi kaisar sekarang. Tapi Kakurou-_kun_ adalah laki-laki yang ingin hidup bebas, dia tidak ingin terkekang di istana, begitu katanya. Aku dan ayahnya tidak bisa melarang keinginannya. Dia laki-laki yang penurut, dan dia jarang meminta apapun. Ini adalah permintaan terbesarnya. Kami mengabulkannya.

"Akhirnya, Gaara-_kun_ yang menjadi pengganti ayahnya. Mungkin lebih baik, karena dia jauh terlihat lebih berwibawa dan bijaksana ketimbang kakaknya."

Mereka berhenti di sebuah _gazebo_ yang berdekatan dengan pohon beringin tua. Di sana, Karura mengajak Tenten untuk duduk, sementara para dayang termasuk Ino berdiri agak jauh dari mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, jika Tenten hanya dengan Ino dan Kurenai, gadis itu pasti menyuruh dayang-dayangnya untuk duduk juga.

Suasana yang tenang menyeruak di antara mereka. Saat Karura pertama kali mengajaknya jalan-jalan seperti ini, dia merasa agak tenang. Mengingat setiap pertemuannya dengan sang Kaisar agaknya kurang baik, sehingga setiap mertuanya mengajaknya untuk sekedar berkeliling istana, rasanya sudah cukup. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Apakah Tsunade-_sama_ kau panggil dengan sebutan '_kaa-san_'?" tanya Karura tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Gadis bercepol dua itu menoleh, lalu menjawab, "Tidak, Yang Mulia."

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, ya," pinta wanita itu lembut. "Jangan panggil 'Yang Mulia' lagi."

Tenten mengangguk dengan semangat.

—"—

"_Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang pemberontakan itu, Yamato-_sama_?"_

"_Kami sudah mengirimkan beberapa bawahan kami, serta salah satu ketua divisi dari kepolisian untuk mencari tahu tentang hal itu, Yang Mulia. Mereka mengatakan bahwa sepertinya para pemberontak kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan bawah."_

"_Pemberontak tersebut dari utara, sama seperti _Kōgō-heika_," bisik salah satu menteri dari timur sangat pelan. Lalu dengan suara lebih keras dia berkata, "Yang Mulia, mungkin _Kōgō-heika_ bisa meramalkan pada kita apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan demikian kita bisa mengantisipasi—"_

"_Ramalan?" potong sang Kaisar dingin. "Aku membutuhkan kepastian. Dan jika kau ingin mengatakan apapun tentang _Kōgō-heika_, sebaiknya kau tunda dulu niatmu, Kabuto-_sama_."_

"_M-maaf, Yang Mulia."_

_Gaara menghela napas panjang. Tatapannya yang tajam berubah bosan. "Aku agak malas membahas hal ini, tapi kuharap kau sudah mencatat siapa saja yang akan datang ke Festival Bulan Musim Gugur tahun ini, Hizashi-_sama_."_

_Lelaki bermata pucat yang dipanggil namanya oleh Gaara, segera menoleh. "Sudah, Yang Mulia."_

"_Keluarga Bangsawan Uchiha juga akan datang ke sini akhir bulan ini," kata salah satu menteri sembari melirik ke arah seorang menteri berambut hitam. "Benar, kan, Fugaku-_sama_?"_

"_Iya. Anak keduaku juga akan datang," jawab Fugaku datar. "Dan ini adalah tahun pertama bagi Sasuke."_

"_Begitukah? Sayang sekali Itachi-_san_ tidak bisa datang," ceplos salah seorang bangsawan dari timur, Orochimaru. "Itachi-_san_ yang anda pilih sebagai ketua dalam misi penyelidikan ke wilayah utara, kan, Yamato_-sama_? Ck! Tapi adiknya juga tampan. Mereka adalah kesukaanku."_

_Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Fugaku mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu membuang muka._

"_Ehem! Kudengar Hyuuga Hiashi-_sama_ memiliki putri yang cantik dan anggun," kata salah satu menteri dari barat memecah keheningan. Matanya yang berwarna biru menatap ke arah Hizashi._

"_Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Benar, kan?" tanya menteri yang lain, kepada orang di sebelahnya._

_Hampir semua menteri yang ada di sana melihat ke arah orang yang sama. Sementara sang Kaisar dan beberapa orang lainnya hanya mendengarkan, tanpa sedikitpun tertarik dengan perbincangan yang dianggapnya tidak penting._

"_Mereka akan membawanya ikut serta. Begitu juga adiknya yang masih kanak-kanak, yang bernama Hanabi," kata Hizashi dengan nada bosan. "Kalian tampak antusias sekali membahas hal ini."_

"_Yang Mulia," panggil sang perdana menteri. "Yang Mulia harus berkenalan dengan Hinata-_sama_."_

_Sang Kaisar menoleh ke arah perdana menterinya. Tatapannya tajam, seolah mengerti maksud dibalik ucapannya. Namun dengan tenang, dia mengangguk sekali. "Tentu."_

Mata kecoklatan milik Tenten terbuka. Bibirnya bergetar, dan jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang semula berbaring di atas _futon _menjadi duduk bersila. Detik berikutnya, wajahnya sudah kembali tenang.

"Hentikan," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Itu baru akan terjadi beberapa hari lagi. Tolong hentikan."

Dia berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu lebar-lebar, menyeruakkan hawa dingin yang serasa menusuk tulang. Tidak peduli dengan suhu yang teramat dingin, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar.

Tanpa sadar, ujung matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Bayangan itu menatap ke arahnya sekali, kemudian mendongak ke atas. Ke arah langit mendung nan gelap.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: wah… senangnya update cepat ^-^ **—**harapan besar supaya chap yang ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya… terima kasih bagi yang membaca maupun mereview, dan kritik serta saran akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati (^_^)**

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**MeguAida-Chan: terima kasih karena sudah me-review, dan semoga chap ini updatenya cepet (^^), salam kenal!**

**Moku-Chan: sebelumnya, salam kenal, ya… terima aksih karena sudah menyempatkan diri mereview, selamat membaca chap ini (^,~)**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Pair : Gaara x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, a bit of Humor**—**might more or less than "a bit"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto, She is a Psychic © Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, court-centric, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**She is a Psychic**

Chapter 3

.

"Tenten_-kōgō_?"

Tenten menoleh. Mata kecoklatannya melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Tangannya mendekap buntalan kain yang berwarna ungu muda.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang anda lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Kurenai cemas. "Anda bisa sakit."

"Kurenai-_ba-san_, Anda tidak perlu sekhawatir itu padaku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Tenten tanpa menatap ke arahnya. Pandangannya kembali mengarah ke langit gelap. "Aku memang harus baik-baik saja."

Kurenai tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Selama beberapa waktu menjadi dayang pribadi Tenten, dia belum pernah melihat tatapan gadis itu sehampa ini. Selama ini dia selalu mengira Tenten adalah gadis yang ceria, ramah, bahkan terhadap dayangnya. Dia selalu mengira gadis itu kuat dan tegar, meskipun pernah mengalami desas-desus tak menyenangkan sejak dia tinggal di istana. Dia selalu mengira bahwa Tenten memang permaisuri yang sangat ajaib dan istimewa. Sekarang, semuanya serasa menghilang, yang ada hanya kehampaan di mata coklatnya.

"Saat Festival Bulan Musim Gugur nanti," ujar Tenten bimbang. "Apakah aku harus datang?"

Wanita berambut hitam itu sangat takut dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan.

"Iya, Yang Mulia."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu."

"Anda berniat untuk tidak datang?" tanya Kurenai was-was. "Anda bisa tidak datang bila—"

"Tentu. Aku akan datang," potong Tenten cepat. "Aku hanya merasa agak aneh—mungkin karena selama hidupku aku belum pernah melakukan perayaan-perayaan seperti itu." _'Kecuali kalau pernikahanku dengan _Tennō-heika_ bisa dibilang perayaan, mungkin saja.'_

Dia tersenyum hambar, kemudian menoleh kepada Kurenai.

"Iya, Yang Mulia?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya siapkan kuda. Dua mungkin sudah cukup."

—"—

Sejak lima menit lalu, mereka berdua hanya bertatapan satu sama lain. Tak ada gerakan, bahkan para dayang dan bawahan yang mengawal mereka sedari tadi merasa tak satupun di antara mereka berdua yang bernapas. Mereka seperti patung batu yang dingin dan kaku.

"Kau tampak cantik," puji salah satu diantara mereka dengan nada tak ikhlas. "Hiasan bunga itu cocok dengan matamu."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Gadis bermata coklat itu menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan Gaara-_tennō_ juga tampak… keren."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara-_tennō_ itu mengernyit. Dia memerhatikan kimono yang dipakainya, lalu mendengus. "Aku pikir lebih cocok dibilang tampan dan gagah daripada sekedar 'keren'. Tapi… apa yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik duduk di satu meja denganku?"

Gadis itu menghela napas. Dia menyadari bahwa dia sekarang berada dalam keramaian festival yang diadakan di istana. Dia menyadari kalau dia harus berada di dekat sang Kaisar, selama dia masih menjabat—menyandang nama sebagai seorang permaisuri. Dia juga menyadari, dan sangat ingin mengiyakan hal itu, bahwa tak satupun di antara mereka menyukai hal ini.

"Karena itu adalah keharusan, Yang Mulia. Saya merasa ini suatu kewajiban."

"Aku sangat menghargaimu selama ini, Tenten-_kōgō_. Berkatmu, aku bisa melihat _kaa-sama_ kembali segar dan bugar, dan dia akhir-akhir ini juga sering berjalan-jalan denganmu, kukira? Untuk itu, aku berterima kasih."

"Saya sangat senang melihat beliau selalu tersenyum ramah kepada saya, hal itu membuat saya lega dan bersyukur," ucap Tenten.

Mereka kembali tediam. Kalau tadi mereka saling bertatap-tatapan, kali ini merka berusaha sejauh mungkin membuang pandangan mereka. Mata Gaara sekarang sedang menangkap ibunya berjalan ke arahnya bersama dengan beberapa dayang. Salah satu dayang yang berada paling dekat dari ibunya juga sedang menatapnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Sementara Tenten yang masih mengamati sosok yang menarik perhatiannya dari kejauhan, menoleh.

Tatapannya beralih dari Karura ke salah satu dayang yang tadi tersenyum pada Gaara. Detik berikutnya, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Mereka semua membungkuk dalam, lalu menegakkan badan ketika melihat sang ibu suri sudah duduk satu meja dengan mereka. Tenten membiarkan Gaara duduk terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian dirinya.

"Kalian benar-benar serasi," kata Karura gembira. "Baru akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar kabar tak menyenangkan tentang kalian, dan kupikir aku akan bertanya pada kalian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang tampaknya tidak perlu."

"Memang ada kabar apa, _kaa-sama_?" tanya Gaara. Mata _jade_-nya menatap ibunya seolah tak mengerti.

"Jangan mengungkin soal itu, Gaara-_kun_. Aku sudah ingin menghilangkannya dari kepalaku," kata Karura. "Aku senang melihat kalian berdua."

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya meski tak rela, sementara Tenten mencoba untuk tersenyum senang.

"Yang Mulia?"

Mereka semua menoleh. Tak jauh dari kursi yang diduduki Karura, seorang lelaki tua bersama dengan seorang pengawal di belakangnya sedang menatap mereka dengan tersenyum ramah. Matanya yang hampir selalu tertutup melirik Tenten sekilas sebelum menatap Gaara.

"Bolehkah saya bergabung?" tanyanya meminta izin.

"Tentu, Perdana Menteri. Silahkan," kata Gaara.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Hanya saja, Tenten sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bibirnya terus mengulum senyum, terkadang tawa kecil kala mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan Karura atau sang perdana menteri. Sampai sang perdana menteri berkata, "Hinata-_sama _memang cantik," kepada Gaara dan ibunya, dia masih berpegang pada senyumnya.

"Aku penasaran sekali dengan gadis ini. Iya, kan, Gaara-_kun_?" ujar Karura. "Apa dia di sini?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia," ujar sang perdana menteri. Wajahnya terlihat senang ketika dia memerintahkan satu-satunya pengawalnya memanggil seseorang bernama Hinata itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh gadis bermata coklat itu, ujung matanya melihat Gaara yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Dengan sikap tenang, dia berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di kepalanya. Senyumnya sedikit memudar.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis—ditemani oleh dayangnya, datang bersama dengan sang perdana menteri. Mata pucatnya tampak menyiratkan kegugupan dan keragu-raguan, namun saat melihat senyum mereka semua, dia bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Silahkan duduk, Hinata-_sama_," kata Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian duduk di samping Tenten. Matanya pucatnya sempat melihat wajah Tenten yang memutih.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar ayah Anda, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya sang perdana menteri. "Saya tidak melihatnya sepanjang festival."

"Eh—ehm… _t-tou-sama_ se-sedang sakit. J-jadi, beliau ti-tidak dapat hadir k-ke festival, Danzo-_s-sama_," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Saya turut prihatin, Hinata-_sama_," kata Danzo—sang perdana menteri, dengan wajah sedih. "Apakah adik Anda juga datang?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk. "D-dan beberapa anggota ke-keluarga y-yang lainnya."

Karura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menilai, lalu tersenyum senang. "Kau memang benar, Danzo-_sama_. Hinata-_san_ memang cantik."

Mereka sekarang mengikutkan Hinata dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kegugupan dan kegagapan gadis itu. Meski demikian, tatapan cemburu atau ketidaksukaan yang seharusnya diberikan Tenten kepada sang gadis Hyuuga sama sekali tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah raut wajah kasihan dan minta maaf, yang tidak ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang yang lainnya. Menurut pengamatan Tenten, Gaara yang juga turut dalam percakapan mulai merasa jengah, dan lebih sering membuang muka. Sementara Hinata sudah merasa tidak enak hati sejak hadir di sini.

"Kau pasti sangat pintar, belajar ke China sampai bertahun-tahun," puji Karura. "Sekarang Temari-_chan_ ada di sana dengan Shikamaru-_kun_."

Hinata mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Dia benar-benar gadis yang sangat menarik dan pantas disandingkan dengan orang-orang besar," kata Danzo dengan mata berkilat pada Gaara. "Selain cantik dan anggun, Hinata-_sama _gadis yang cerdas."

"S-saya—"

"Benar, kan, Ibu Suri?" tanyanya pada Karura.

Karura mengangguk semangat. "Pasti lelaki yang akan berdampingan denganmu sangat bangga, Hinata-_san_. Memilikimu sebagai gadis yang sangat baik."

"Apakah Gaara-_tennō _juga setuju?" tanya Danzo.

Gaara tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua, akan tetapi saat matanya bertatapan dengan sang permaisuri selama sedetik penuh, wajahnya mengeras. Pandangannya kembali ke Hinata, kemudian berkata lembut, "Tentu. Hinata-_sama _adalah gadis yang sempurna."

"Begitukah?" kata Danzo, namun tatapannya senang. "Hinata-_sama_ sudah punya calon?"

Pipi gadis itu memerah. Dia sudah ingin menangis, terlebih saat melihat mata Tenten hampir tak pernah lepas darinya. Seandainya saja ayahnya ada di sini, atau kakak sepupunya mau menemaninya tadi, tentu dia tidak akan seperti ini. Dengan takut-takut, dia menjawab, "B-belum."

Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis berambut coklat itu membuka suara. Tatapannya tidak mengarah kepada siapapun, namun dia berkata, "Hinata-_sama_, saya mau bertanya tentang sistem bercocok taman yang diterapkan pemerintah Kerajaan Xian Li. Sekalian saya ingin menunjukkan Pohon Kebajikan yang tumbuh di istana ini. Bisakah?"

"E—eh?" Hinata tampak kebingungan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Tenten berdiri dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kepada Karura dan Danzo. Mereka berdua sedikit heran, meskipun kemudan Danzo menatapnya dnegan pandangan penuh arti. Sedangkan Gaara tanpa suara menggumamkan, "Terima kasih," pada gadis bercepol dua itu. Tenten bisa melihat gumaman itu dari ujung matanya, dan dengan senyum tipis membalasnya. Lalu gadis itu menarik tangan Hinata.

"Y-yang Mulia?"

Mereka tidak berhenti berjalan sampai berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon cemara yang sangat besar dan tua. Tenten melepas tangan Hinata, kemudian menatap gadis itu penuh rasa kasihan dan menyesal..

"Aku dan Gaara-_tennō_ sangat menyesal, Hinata-_sama_," ujar sang permaisuri. "Aku tidak bisa berkata selain penyesalan yang paling dalam. Dan permintaan maaf."

"S-saya ti-tidak mengerti, Yang Mulia," kata Hinata bingung. "A-anda ti-tidak melakukan a-apa-apa."

Tenten mendesah. Dengan senyum terpaksa dia menjawab, "Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Danzo-_sama_ ataupun Ibu Suri sedikit banyak memberatkanmu, Hinata_-sama_. Lebih tepatnya membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku dan Gaara-_tennō_ sudah tahu dari raut wajahmu."

Gadis bermata pucat itu meraba pipinya, kemudian menunduk menyesal.

"Ini adalah Pohon Kebajikan," kata Tenten. "Dan tidak jauh dari sini adalah kediamanku."

Hening.

"Duduklah di sekitar sini, aku akan mengambil beberapa minuman untuk kalian semua," ujarnya lagi sambil berbalik. Langkahnya berhenti saat merasakan dayangnya ikut berjalan di belakangnya. "Dan kalian tetap di sana."

Langkahnya yang cepat membuatnya segera menghilang ke dalam kerumunan. Mata Tenten terpancang ke sebuah meja penuh minuman, kemudian dia segera berjalan kearahnya. Di perjalanan, dia mencari-cari nampan, dan saat melihat seorang pelayan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya, dia langsung menghentikannya.

"Permisi," katanya dengan suara sedikit keras. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja suasana yang bising membuatnya tak bisa berkata dengan nada lembut. "Bisakah aku pinjam nampan itu?"

Pelayan itu tampak ingin protes, namun setelah melihat senyum Tenten, dia menyerahkannya dengan berat hati. Sebelum gadis bercepol dua itu berlalu, dia berkata, "Kalau sudah selesai, bisa kembalikan padaku? Aku ada di dekat tiang itu." Dia menunjuk tiang di dekat meja tempatnya duduk sebelumnya dengan Gaara.

Tenten mengangguk. Dia segera berjalan menuju meja yang dipenuhi minuman, kemudian meletakkan lima minuman ke atas nampan. Setelah itu, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat nampan itu dan berusaha agar nampannya tetap stabil. Saat dia berbalik…

"Ah!"

Entah karena kimononya yang terlalu panjang dan lebar sehingga membuatnya terserimpet, atau karena nampannya yang bergetar sehingga membuat minumannya tidak stabil, atau karena dia menabrak seorang lelaki yang berada tepat di belakangnya saat dia berbalik, dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas dua gelas yang jatuh dari nampannya segera di tangkap oleh tangan yang ditabraknya sebelum menyentuh tanah, bersamaan dengan tumpahnya minuman gelas yang lain ke kimononya. Dia tidak melupakan—sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan, bahwa air tumpahan itu juga menodai kimono milik orang itu. Sejenak, dia merasa waktu serasa membeku.

Detik berikutnya, dia segera tersadar dan meletakkan nampannya di meja di belakangnya. Tangannya meraih gelas yang dipegang orang yang ditabraknya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja juga. Setelah itu, dia membungkuk-bungkuk.

"Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya," katanya terburu-buru, dengan suara pelan karena takut menambah kekacauan. "Saya tidak sengaja. Benar-benar tidak sengaja. Saya minta maaf."

"No-nona?" Orang itu tampak kebingungan. Meski begitu, ada nada geli dalam suaranya ketika dia berkata, "Saya tidak apa-apa, Nona. Berhentilah meminta maaf."

Tenten menegakkan badannya dengan ragu-ragu. Matanya menatap orang itu untuk pertama kalinya, dan dia begitu terkejut. "Hinata?"

Kini orang itu benar-benar tersenyum. "Bukan, Nona. Saya bukan dia—saya sepupunya."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Dalam hati, dia sedikit bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa membedakan antara Hinata dengan kakak sepupunya. _'Mungkin karena perutku agak sakit akhir-akhir ini.'_

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf," kata Tenten. "Karena telah menabrak Anda, dan merusak kimono anda. Saya sudah merepotkan."

Orang itu menggeleng. "Tidak, justru saya khawatir kalau-kalau noda pada kimono anda tidak bisa hilang, Nona. Dan saya juga sudah menumpahkan minuman anda."

Tenten segera teringat pada minumannya yang tumpah. Dia langsung berbalik, kemudian mengganti gelas-gelas yang hampir kosong itu dengan gelas yang masih penuh. Tanpa mengeringkan nampannya, tangannya kembali mengangkat si nampan, kali ini tanpa gemetaran seperti tadi.

"Nona, mungkin saya bisa membantu…"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih."

Dia berjalan melewati orang tersebut, sambil berhati-hati dengan langkahnya dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Orang itu kemudian teringat sesuatu. Dia berbalik, sambil berseru, "Nona!"

Mata pucatnya melihat sekeliling, mencari-cari gadis bercepol dua yang membawa nampan. Namun dia tak berhasil menemukannya. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk kembali mencari sepupunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

'_Gaara-_tennō_ bilang dia pergi bersama permaisuri ke Pohon Kebajikan. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengira ada pohon seperti itu,_' batinnya dengan kening mengernyit.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, Tenten bisa melihat Ino, Kurenai, Hinata dan dayangnya yang bernama Ruriko, mulai cemas. Mata mereka mulai mencari-cari, dan bahkan Ino sudah ingin masuk ke kerumunan yang ramai kalau tidak melihat gadis yang dicarinya sedang kerepotan membawa nampan. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Tenten dan membantu sang permaisuri, disusul oleh Kurenai, Hinata, dan Ruriko. Wajah mereka penuh ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Yang Mulia, harusnya saya saja," ujarnya. Matanya birunya melihat tumpahan minuman pada kimono Tenten, kemudian berseru keras, "Yang Mulia!"

Gadis bermata coklat itu mengawasi sekitar, kemudian berbalik ke arah Ino dengan tatapan mematikan. "Ino-_san_, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak-apa-apa."

"T-tapi…" Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu memucat. "T-tapi…"

"Yang Mulia," gumam Kurenai menyesal.

Ruriko merasa dia baru melihat seorang malaikat memegang nampan. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, namun tatapan matanya menyorotkan kekaguman tak terkatakan pada sang permaisuri.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari pohon cemara itu. Tenten menatap heran saat tak satupun dari mereka yang duduk, kemudian berkata, "Apa kita mau begini sampai pagi?"

Dia langsung menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Senyumnya mulai terkembang, menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Kalian semua boleh duduk."

Hinata membungkuk dalam padanya, kemudian duduk dengan takut-takut. Melihat yang lainnya tidak ikut duduk, membuat Tenten tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kalian semua."

Keempat orang itu sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka. Melihat—bukan, lebih tepatnya merasakan, duduk di samping seorang permaisuri yang sangat ramah dan perhatian terhadap dayang-dayangnya, bahkan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya. Dengan canggung, mereka duduk di samping sang pemaisuri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-_san_. Aku benar-benar baik," ujar Tenten tiba-tiba setelah keheningan beberapa waktu menyeruak. "Ini hanya kimono."

Terdengar suara tercekat.

Kurenai memprotes, "Yang Mulia, maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya, tapi Anda memang tidak seharusnya bertindak seperti itu. Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau ada yang—saya sangat khawatir. Saya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

Tenten mengelus pundak Kurenai sembari berkata menenangkan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tak ada yang menunjukkan raut wajah setuju. Melihat itu, membuat Tenten teringat pada seseorang. Dia mengambil nampan yang berada tak jauh darinya, kemudian berdiri. Dia sebenarnya ingin segera berbalik sebelum sebuah suara mencegahnya.

"Yang Mulia mau ke mana?" tanya Kurenai was-was. Matanya melirik nampan yang dipegang sang permaisuri sebelum menatap mata kecoklatan Tenten.

"Mengembalikan nampan ini pada pemiliknya." Tangannya yang bebas menunjuk sebuah tiang. "Di sana. Kepada pelayan itu aku meminjam nampan ini."

Ino langsung berdiri, tanpa peringatan langsung merebut nampan itu lalu berlari menjauhi mereka. Langkahnya kian cepat sewaktu sudah dekat dengan pelayan yang berdiri di samping tiang itu. Sementara itu, Tenten dan ketiga perempuan yang bersamanya hanya menatap gadis itu dengan terpana.

"Wah," gumam gadis bercepol dua itu sambil mendudukkan badannya kembali, kagum dengan sikap dayangnya.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan Ino juga, Yang Mulia. Kadang-kadang gadis itu memang kelewatan," kata Kurenai.

Tenten mengulum senyum, kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak sengaja menabrak kakak sepupumu tadi, saat akan ke sini."

"O-oh? M-maksud Anda Neji-_nii-sama_?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar karena senang. "Pasti k-keberuntungan b-bisa bertemu de-dengan Anda. Se-seperti saya."

"Aku tidak yakin dia tahu dengan kedudukanku, Hinata-_sama_. Dia memanggilku 'Nona' dan bukan 'Yang Mulia'," jelas Tenten dengan nada bercanda. "Dan pelayan itu juga tidak mengenaliku. Apa sedikit orang yang tahu kalau aku ini apa?"

"Benarkah?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Gadis bermata coklat itu menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya menampakkan raut antara heran dan geli. "Aku merasa kalau aku harus sering jalan-jalan ke kota."

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan Ino kembali berkumpul dengan mereka. Dia menceritakan kalau dia sangat marah saat mengetahui pelayan itu tidak tahu kepada siapa dia meminjamkan nampannya. Dan wajah Ino—gadis itu sendiri yang mendiskripsikan—seperti mau meledak saking panas dan merahnya saat mendengar nada minta maaf dari si pelayan yang tampak tak ikhlas.

"Dan kalau saya tidak sadar pada apa yang saya lakukan, saya sudah pasti akan menyeretnya dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf kepada Tenten-_kōgō_," katanya marah-marah. "Kalau saja saya tidak tahu seperti apa ucapan Tenten-_kōgō_ akhirnya, saya pasti sudah melakukan hal itu."

"Memang apa yang akan kuucapkan, Ino-_san_?" pancing Tenten.

"M-mungkin, A-anda akan b-berkata, 'K-kau menakutinya, Ino-_san_. Di-dia seperti b-baru melihat siluman b-berambut pirang dan be-berwajah merah.' Seperti i-itulah, kira-kira," ujar Hinata sembari terkikik geli.

Mereka semua tertawa.

Lalu, setelah perlahan-lahan tawa mereka mereda, Tenten menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"I-iya, Yang Mulia?"

"Jadi, bagaimana Uchiha ini bisa menarik perhatianmu, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Dia dingin, dan sedikit arogan. Selebihnya dia cukup baik dan menyenangkan, meski kadang-kadang leluconnya tidak lucu."

Gadis bermata pucat itu terbengong-bengong. Detik berikutnya dia sudah berkata dengan wajah merah padam, "B-bagaimana—"

Senyum Tenten semakin lebar, dan kali ini tatapannya mengarah ke Ino, Kurenai, dan Ruriko secara bergantian. "Aku hanya mengira. Tapi aku memang penasaran."

Wajah gadis bermata pucat itu semakin merona. "S-saya tidak—"

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Mereka semua menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang benar-benar mirip dengan gadis Hyuuga yang tengah duduk bersama mereka, kecuali rambut dan kimono yang dikenakannya, berjalan ke arah mereka. Orang yang tengah berjalan cepat tersebut langsung membeku begitu melihat Tenten yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Nona?"

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Wah… chap ini kepanjangan, ya? Rasanya iya, sih… tapi mudah-mudahan nggak apa-apa. Selebihnya, minta maaf kalau baru bisa update sekarang (^_^)**

**Tentang istilah… di sini cuma ada beberapa yang mungkin masih agak aneh—ragu-ragu, tapi saya ngira yang dimaksud **_**tennō**_** dan **_**kōgō**_**, ya? Itu istilah untuk menyebut kaisar dan istrinya. Lebih jelasnya, lihat ke yang judulnya "Gelar Kehormatan Jepang". **

**Terima kasih kepada para pembaca, dan yang sudah mereview. Kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati… (^O^)**

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**nona firgie: salam kenal juga, firgie… terima kasih atas masukan genre-nya—sudah saya ganti jadi romance/fantasy (^,^). Selain itu, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan mereview…**

**Fuyu no MiyuHana -HIATUS****: wah… saya senang kalau ada yang suka juga dengan fic saya, semoga chap yang ini juga suka ya #wink-wink (^,~) maaf kalau baru update sekarang…**

**Moku-Chan: maaf kalau ada yang membuat Moku-chan bingung****—kayak yang sudah saya sebutin di "Author's note", Insya Allah bisa dicari di wiki, kok. Selain dari buku, hal-hal jepang terutama suffix emang belajar dari sana… (*^,^*)**

**Nara Kazuki: makasih, nee-chan :D karena sudah mampir dan mereview… saya berharap bisa segera baca fic-nya yang istana-sentris, ya… Buat referensi, mungkin sering-sering lihat drama asia yang setting di jaman kerajaan, atau baca-baca cerita kerajaan (^.^) Semangat untuk buat fic-nya, ya!  
**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Pair : Gaara x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, a bit of Humor**—**might more or less than "a bit"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto, She is a Psychic © Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, court-centric, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**She is a Psychic**

Chapter 4

.

"Nona?" bisik orang itu dengan mata membulat.

Tenten terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil padanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih menatap orang tersebut dengan pandangan antara takut dan cemas. Katanya, "Hinata-_sama_, dia yang kubicarakan tadi. Aku menabraknya."

Tak ada suara.

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Ruriko yang bingung dan sedikit gugup—terbukti dengan tangannya yang gemetaran sampai menyenggol gelasnya yang kosong. Mereka terlihat seperti kedua anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sedang bermain-main saat seharusnya belajar.

"Neji_-nii-s-sama_…" kata gadis bermata pucat itu gugup. "Ma-maaf."

Tenten mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu segera menghadap pria Hyuuga itu, tampak mengerti pada apa yang terjadi. Dia juga ikut berdiri sambil berkata, "Saya yang mengajaknya ke sini, Tuan. Hinata-_sama_ seharusnya masih tetap satu meja dengan Gaara-_tennō_ saat ini jika saya tidak mengajaknya kemari."

Kurenai dan Ino juga berdiri. Mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Sekarang giliran Neji yang tampak canggung. Matanya menatap gadis bercepol dua itu lekat-lekat, kemudian dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat senyum Tenten. Tatapannya terpancang pada hidung Ruriko saat dia berkata, "Ap—maksudku, iya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku—kita harus segera pergi. Hanabi-_chan_ mungkin masih mencarimu."

Lelaki itu segera berbalik sebelum adik sepupunya dan dayang gadis itu mulai berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti berjalan dan kembali melihat meja tempat adiknya duduk. Wajahnya memucat saat melihat Tenten tengah tersenyum menenangkan kepada adik sepupunya itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, kenapa masih di sana?" tanyanya sambil berbalik, lalu berjalan mendekati meja itu lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan," tahan Tenten. "Kenapa kita semua tidak mengobrol di sini, dan menikmati festival sambil menatap langit yang berbintang."

Neji bimbang sejenak, kemudian dia berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Saat langkahnya semakin dekat, gadis bercepol dua itu bisa melihat noda minuman yang tumpah di kimono lelaki Hyuuga itu. Ada rasa bersalah, tapi dia hanya mengulum senyum.

"Kehormatan bagi saya, Nona." ujar Neji, meskipun dia sedikit bimbang.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Tenten. Dia membiarkan Neji duduk di bangku di sampingnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian dirinya baru kembali duduk. "Oh, saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya, bukan? Saya Tenten, dan ini Kurenai-_ba-san_ dan Ino-_san_."

Tenten membungkuk sedikit, dan diikuti oleh Kurenai dan Ino. Setelah gadis itu duduk tegak seperti sebelumnya, dia memandang Neji dengan sorot mata ingin tahu.

"Saya Neji. Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata," balas Neji sembari menganggukkan kepala. Dia kembali menatap Hinata, dan kali ini ada perasaan ganjil yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Kaisar tadi?"

"T-tidak ba-banyak, Neji_-nii-s-sama_," jawab Hinata. "M-mereka lebih ba-banyak bicara soal urusan n-negara."

"Oh…"

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian memandang sang permaisuri dengan tatapan menyesal. Melihat itu, Tenten mengangguk.

"Neji-_sama_, Hinata-_sama_ tadi bercerita, bahwa dia sempat menuntut ilmu di China. Jadi, apakah anda juga demikian?" tanyanya.

"Iya, saya juga menuntut ilmu di sana, meski tidak selama Hinata-_chan_. Saya harus kembali ke sini karena ada beberapa urusan. Tapi, maaf, tapi dilihat-lihat, anda sepertinya juga berpendidikan. Istilahnya, seperti seorang cendekiawan. Apakah anda juga sempat belajar di luar negeri, Tenten-_san_?"

Mereka semua tersentak kaget, kecuali sang permaisuri. Dengan tatapannya, dia menghentikan Ino yang mau memarahi lelaki bermata pucat itu.

"Tidak. Saya tidak pernah pergi jauh, Neji-_sama_."

Neji mengangguk.

Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Mulai dari kehidupan masa kecil, pengalaman-pengalaman yang menakjubkan di hidup mereka masing-masing, sampai cita-cita mereka. Tenten tersenyum saat para dayangnya pun tampak malu-malu saat bercerita tentang hal itu—mengingat sekarang mereka adalah dayang, dan kemungkinan meraih cita-cita mereka sangat sedikit. Namun gadis bercepol dua itu menyangkal bahwa hal itu mustahil.

Meski demikian, tak satupun dari mereka menyadari, Tenten tidak pernah bercerita tentang hidupnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Ruriko-_san_? Apakah—? Oh!"

Tenten melihat seorang anak kecil berambut panjang sedang berdiri tepat di balik bahu Neji. Matanya sama pucatnya dengan kedua Hyuuga tersebut, meskipun rambutnya kecoklatan seperti milik Neji. Kimononya yang berwarna biru muda terlihat kusut, dan wajahnya memerah karena hawa yang dingin.

"Ayo pulang," ujarnya ketus.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, sementara Hinata berkata menenangkan, "Ha-Hanabi-_chan_… m-maafkan _onee_—ayo kita p-pulang."

"Apakah dia adikmu, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Tenten ingin tahu. Dia tersenyum lembut saat menyapa, "Hai, Hanabi-_sama_…"

Hanabi langsung menoleh. Wajahnya yang cemberut berubah menjadi terpana. Matanya yang kelam menjadi berbinar-binar. Namun hanya sesaat karena dia sudah berkata, "Aku sudah kedinginan. Mencari kalian dimana-mana, tapi tidak ada. Aku kasihan meninggalkan _tou-sama_ di rumah."

"Maafkan saya," ujar Tenten. "Saya yang mengajak mereka mengobrol."

"Ehm… baiklah."

Sebelum gadis itu terpana lagi, dia segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh—sama sekali tidak menunggu kakak-kakaknya berdiri dari kursi mereka. Sementara itu, Neji, Hinata, dan Ruriko berdiri dan membungkukkan badan mereka, sekaligus meminta maaf karena kelakukan Hanabi. Neji sedikit heran karena sepupunya tampak benar-benar menyesal.

"Sampai jumpa, Tenten-_san_," kata Neji sambil berlalu pergi.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka semua kaget. Tapi Tenten berkata pelan pada gadis bermata pucat itu, "Jangan beritahu dia siapa aku. Kurasa tidak terlalu penting, Hinata-_sama_."

"Eh? T-tapi—ba-baik, Yang Mulia," kata Hinata.

Neji berbalik, dan saat melihat Hinata tidak menyusulnya seperti tadi, dia menatapnya tajam. Meski demikian, nada yang digunakannya terdengar lembut saat dia berkata, "Hinata-_chan_, ayo."

Hinata mengangguk takut-takut, kemudian menoleh ke arah sang permaisuri. Dia membungkuk dalam sekali, diikuti oleh dayangnya, kemudian menggumamkan, "T-terima kasih, Yang Mulia," lalu berjalan mengikuti kakak sepupunya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke belakang, namun selebihnya menunduk menatap tanah.

Setelah melihat mereka bertiga hilang di tengah keramaian, gadis bercepol itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino dan Kurenai. "Hm?"

Ino dan Kurenai saling pandang, kemudian salah satu di antara mereka berkata, "Yang Mulia, bukankah anda seharusnya menegurnya karena memanggil nama anda?"

"Aku malah berharap semua orang memanggilku dengan nama itu, daripada terus menyebutku dengan panggilan 'Yang Mulia', Kurenai-_ba-san_."

"Tapi—"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, jadi kupikir bisa dimaafkan," sela Tenten sambil menerawang dedaunan di Pohon Kebajikan. "Oh, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa festival ini dinamakan Festival Bulan, padahal aku sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda bulan tengah bergantung di angkasa?"

"Festival ini untuk menyambut awal musim gugur, Yang Mulia," terang Ino ragu, masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. "Bulan di sini berarti cahaya yang membentuk lingkaran, bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, Yang Mulia."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dayangnya, tatapan Tenten berubah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tenten mulai mengamati daerah di sekitarnya. Dia bisa melihat lampion-lampion kuning pucat berbentuk bulat tergantung di mana-mana. Matanya yang kecoklatan juga bisa melihat pola yang terbentuk oleh lampion-lampion itu. Bibirnya terkembang tipis.

"Ah, iya. Aku baru menyadarinya," katanya, "Aku juga lupa kalau ini waktunya bulan mati. Jadi, lampion-lampion itu diumpamakan bulan purnama, ya?"

"Di akhir acara, semua orang yang menghadiri festival akan membentuk lingkaran. Membentuk bulan," tambah Kurenai.

Gadis itu tercenung. "Aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Tapi perutku semakin sakit sejak beberapa waktu lalu," ujarnya lembut. "Kurenai-_ba-san_, Ino-_san_, bisakah kita ke kediamanku sekarang?"

"Yang Mulia, apakah besok pagi harus saya panggilkan tabib?" tanya Kurenai khawatir. "Wajah anda sedikit pucat."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu menghindari hawa dingin seperti ini."

Saat mau berdiri, matanya menatap ke arah meja, kemudian mendapati selembar daun cemara di dekat gelasnya. Tangannya yang putih mengambil daun itu, kemudian menghirup aromanya perlahan. Detik berikutnya, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya Ino.

Mata kecoklatan Tenten mampu melihat Gaara yang sedang mengobrol dengan Karura dan Danzo di meja mereka. Namun entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau mata _jade_ sang kaisar menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Entahlah," jawab gadis itu.

—"—

"Tenten-_kōgō_?"

Gadis bercepol dua itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia menunduk, mengamati kolam ikan yang berada di dekat _gazebo_ tempatnya dan kedua dayangnya beristirahat. Pagi yang cerah seperti ini memang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sebelum udara dingin yang kian lama kian menusuk, dia ingin sekali memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk jalan-jalan. Sekaligus melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelum ini…

"_Gaara-_tennō_ saat itu terlihat senang berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata-_sama_, Yang Mulia. Anda bisa melihat sendiri pada saat Festival Bulan beberapa waktu lalu, bukan?"_

"_Saya bisa melihatnya, Danzo-_sama_. Dan saya juga bisa melihat bahwa Ibu Suri sepertinya juga sangat senang mengobrol dengan gadis itu," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Meskipun pemalu, dia kelihatannya pendengar yang baik bagi Ibu Suri yang senang bercerita. Mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak perempuannya, tampak akur satu sama lain."_

_Laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum puas. "Anda juga berpikiran sama dengan saya, Yang Mulia. Anda bisa mengetahui isi pikiran saya."_

_Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Saya hanya menebak saja, Danzo-_sama_. Lagi pula, saya memang melihatnya seperti itu," ujar gadis itu merendah. "Dan saya berpikir pasti Kaisar akan sependapat."_

_Danzo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, dan kepuasannya semakin terpeta di matanya saat berkata, "Tentu. Gaara-_tennō_ pasti sependapat, mengingat gadis itu adalah gadis yang sempurna."_

_Tenten menatap mata Danzo yang hampir selalu terlihat menyipit, seperti orang yang selalu tersenyum. Meski demikian, sedari awal gadis ini melihat_—_dan mengenal sang perdana menteri__, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Danzo benar-benar tersenyum._

"_Yang Mulia merasa… kalau _Tennō-heika_ dan Hinata-_sama_ cocok satu sama lain?"tanya Danzo._

_Tenten terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, dengan lembut dia berkata, "Saya tidak tahu. Apabila mereka berdua merasa cocok, tentu saya akan berkata demikian."_

"_Saya sangat setuju apabila… mereka bisa lebih dekat, Yang Mulia," kata Danzo. Sorot matanya terlihat percaya diri, dan sedikit menantang. "Bagaimana pendapat anda?"_

"_Anda harus berkata kepada yang bersangkutan, Danzo-_sama_," ujar Tenten tenang. Di bawah meja, tangannya bergetar hebat sekali. "Tapi saya yakin, Gaara-_tennō_ tidak keberatan."_

"_Bagaimana dengan anda?"_

_Kali ini, Tenten mulai berjuang menahan jantungnya supaya tidak menghantam rusuknya dengan keras dan cepat. "Kalau Gaara-_tennō_ tidak, saya juga tidak berhak untuk berkeberatan. Iya, kan?"_

"Tenten-_kōgō_?"

_Mata gadis itu bisa melihat kepuasan Danzo lagi saat lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk setuju._

"Tenten-kogo?" kali ini suara lain yang memanggilnya.

Tenten menoleh. Dia melihat Ino dan Kurenai tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Iya?"

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Kurenai balik bertanya. Wanita itu duduk lebih dekat ke arah sang permaisuri. "Wajah anda lebih pucat, Yang Mulia."

Ino berdiri di depannya. Badannya sedikit membungkuk, mencoba mengamati wajah Tenten lebih dekat. Mata birunya bisa melihat setitik peluh di pelipis Tenten.

"Udara di sini sangat dingin, Yang Mulia. Sebaiknya kita kembali," ajak Kurenai. "Saya takut kesehatan anda terganggu."

Tenten tersenyum lembut. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Kurenai-_ba-san_. Biarkan aku di sini dulu."

"Anda kenapa? Anda baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Ino yang berujar, "Anda terlihat murung dan—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino-_san_," kata Tenten lagi, kali ini dia menatap langsung ke mata dayangnya itu. "Aku hanya sedang ingin berpikir."

Ino baru mulai bertanya lagi saat melihat tatapan memperingatkan milik Kurenai serasa menghunusnya. Dengan pandangan kecewa, gadis itu kembali duduk di samping Tenten, membiarkan permaisurinya itu kembali menatap kolam ikan.

"Hari ini…" desah sang permaisuri. "Aku ingin duduk-duduk sendirian. Ingin melihat ikan-ikan di kolam itu sendirian, merasakan angin dingin ini sendirian. Jadi, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku di sini?"

Ino dan Kurenai saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kami berada tak jauh dari sini," tambah Kurenai.

"Tentu. Dan kalau bertemu dengan Inuzuka-_san_ dan Sarutobi-_san_, aku titip salam."

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi Tenten, sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Setiap kali mereka melihatnya, ekspresi dan posisi tubuhnya masih sama. Gerakan kakinya yang berayu-ayun di udara masih tetap sama, dan tatapannya juga masih ke arah yang sama. Sampai akhirnya mereka beranggapan tidak akan terjadi apapun, mereka berbelok, menghilang dari jarak pandang gadis bercepol dua itu.

Tenten menoleh ke arah perginya kedua dayangnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke kolam ikan.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan diriku," gumamnya.

Matanya melihat sekeliling, dan dia bersyukur tak ada siapapun di taman ini. Dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku takut, jika satu-satunya permintaanku tidak bisa terpenuhi," gumamnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedih. "Bukan hanya itu. Aku juga merasa kasihan dengan Hinata-_sama_ dan Matsuri-_san_. Lebih dari itu, aku merasa tidak enak dan tidak nyaman kepada mereka.

"Mungkin saja Ibu Suri tidak keberatan kalau dengan Hinata-_sama_. Tapi, mungkin beliau tidak akan setuju dengan Matsuri-_san_. Padahal, mereka sudah saling menyukai, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali mengenal satu sama lain. Aku agak meremehkan Gaara-_tennō_ gara-gara itu, karena tidak berani berkata jujur. Kalau Yang Mulia lebih jujur—dan berani—maka sekarang aku masih berada di rumah, sedang mengajar murid-murid menulis kanji. Aku masih bisa melihat Tsunade-_sama_, Yugao-_nee-sama_, dan wajah murid-muridku yang sangat kusayangi. Aku masih bisa menanam bunga, menyapu halaman, dan kadang-kadang membuat _nee-sama_ marah.

"Mungkin Ibu Suri akan kecewa, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada seperti ini."

Tenten menghirup napas perlahan. Masih bersyukur karena belum ada orang yang lewat.

"Makanan di sini lebih enak, tapi aku masih lebih suka masakan Yugao-_nee-sama_. Dan di sini, aku hanya melihat pemandangan yang sama, sangat jauh berbeda daripada saat aku berada di rumah. Kalau aku di rumah, aku bisa jalan-jalan di desa, masuk hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat, kadang-kadang membantu Tsunade-_sama_ dan Yugao-_nee-sama_ di ladang. Di sini, aku tidak banyak bertemu orang, hanya saat ada perayaan atau festival seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Sangat berbeda daripada saat aku berada di rumah.

"Aku bosan. Aku mau pulang."

Saat mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Kaisar beserta bawahannya berjalan di koridor bangunan tak jauh dari taman tempatnya merenung. Dia hanya memandang datar, sekilas, dan tidak memerdulikan ke mana sang kaisar akan pergi. _'Asal bukan ke arahku saja,'_ batinnya.

Tatapannya kembali ke kolam di bawahnya.

"Bagaimana ikan-ikan itu bisa tahan udara sedingin ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana pohon-pohon itu bisa tahan udara sedingin ini?"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahan udara sedingin ini?"

Tenten mendongak. Di sampingnya, orang yang paling tidak diharapkan muncul di hadapannya, kini sedang menatapnya datar. Gadis itu segera berdiri.

"Yang Mulia?" serunya tak percaya. Dia langsung menunduk saat menyadari suaranya lebih keras dari bayangannya.

"Kenapa bisa sekaget itu?" tanyanya dengan nada heran, "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan kesini, bukan?"

Tenten terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata dengan suara setenang mungkin, "Saya tidak tahu, Yang Mulia."

"Oh."

Hening.

Mereka masih berdiri. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif salah satu mempersilahkan yang lain duduk. Mereka hanya menunggu salah satu dari mereka yang mengatakannya. Dan karena suasananya sangat tidak nyaman, Gaara terpaksa membuka suara.

"Dan… kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa."

"Oh."

Hening lagi.

Tenten kian menunduk. Kakinya yang kedinginan sekarang kesemutan, dan perlahan-lahan mulai bergetar. Tangannya sibuk meremas-remas kimononya, berharap bisa membuatnya lebih hangat. Sementara itu, lelaki di hadapannya mulai menguap bosan.

"Tidak bisakah kita duduk di sini?" ujar Gaara datar. "Aku capek berdiri terus."

Sang kaisar langsung duduk di _gazebo_ itu. Karena gadis itu juga mulai lelah berdiri di hawa sedingin ini, dengan hati-hati, dia mulai duduk sekitar satu meter dari Gaara. Wajahnya tidak lagi menunduk, melainkan menatap langit biru yang berawan. Sekarang tatapan matanya serius.

"Yang Mulia," panggilnya.

Gaara menoleh. Wajahnya masih sama dinginnya seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Tadi Danzo-_sama_ ke kediaman saya."

Air muka lelaki berambut merah itu berubah detik itu juga.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Hallo… senangnya bisa update cepat (^O^), mudah-mudahan chap ini memuaskan dan lebih baik dari chap kemarin (^^)**** Terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan mereview…**

**kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati,**

**Arigato gozaimashu… (^_^)**

**. **

**Balasan review: **

**Moku-Chan: sama-sama, dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan mereview… (^^) ini update-annya…**

**Nara Kazuki: hehe… (kenapa ketawa, ya?) tebakannya tepat**—**dapet jempol empat ~(^,^~)(~^,^)~ Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan selamat membaca chap ini…**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Pair : Gaara x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, a bit of Humor**—**might more or less than "a bit"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, She is a Psychic © Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, court-centric, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**She is a Psychic**

Chapter 5

.

Ini pertama kalinya gadis bercepol dua itu bicara sepanjang itu pada Gaara. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi patah hati, cemburu, atau yang biasa ditunjukkan seorang wanita jika bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang akan bersama dengan suaminya. Suaranya tidak bergetar, tidak menahan marah atau tangis. Dan saat dia bercerita, bibirnya tetap mengulum senyum, meskipun tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini, senyum kekecewaan.

Dia tidak membiarkan sang kaisar memotong ucapannya. Dia terus bercerita, kadang-kadang sambil tertawa. Tawanya hambar, namun dia berusaha seriang mungkin. Dan satu hal yang disadari lelaki berambut merah itu, sang permaisuri tidak pernah menatapnya.

"Setelah berkata begitu, beliau berpamitan dengan saya, dan keluar dari kediaman saya," ujar Tenten sambil menghela napas lega. Seakan dia benar-benar berada di sana saat itu.

Gaara terdiam. Dia membiarkan gadis di sampingnya untuk terus berbicara.

"Saya merasa agak aneh, karena saya sama sekali tidak membayangkan hal itu terjadi, pada awalnya. Tapi untunglah, Tsunade-_sama_ mengajarkan saya untuk tetap tenang di segala situasi, maka dari itu saya bisa bertingkah seolah-olah saya sudah tahu," ujar Tenten hampa.

Gadis itu sekarang menatap tajam mata _jade _kaisarnya. Senyumnya sekarang menghilang, dan hanya menyisakan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Melihat itu, entah kenapa Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang miris di hatinya. Seolah-olah dia merasa kasihan, sekaligus tertuduh oleh mata kecoklatan mlik Tenten.

Dia terkesima kala melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri, masih menatap matanya. Tangan Tenten terkepal, keras sekali. Wajahnya juga tak lebih baik saat gadis itu menatap sang kaisar beberapa saat lalu. Kemudian, di ujung matanya yang menyipit tajam, menetes sebulir air mata.

"Saya tidak mengerti."

Gaara juga ikut berdiri. Tangannya terulur ke depan, seolah-olah ingin meraih gadis itu. "Tenten—"

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata-_sama_ yang sedang menyukai orang lain?" teriaknya, membuat para bawahan Gaara yang menunggu jauh dari mereka menoleh seketika. "Bagaimana dengan Matsuri-_san_ yang sudah Anda sukai sejak duku, dan kini menyukai Anda juga? Bagaimana—bagaimana dengan permintaan saya?"

"Tenten-_kōgō_, aku bisa—"

"Tentu Anda bisa! Tapi mengapa Anda tidak membatalkannya?"

Tenten berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lelaki berambut merah yang tercenung sendirian di belakangnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia menangis, dan dia menyadari itu. Padahal, saat kecil, ketika dia sendirian di hutan yang bahkan belum terjamah satu manusia pun, dia tidak menangis. Saat dia harus meninggalkan rumahnya demi untuk tinggal di istana, dia tidak menangis. Saat dia menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Danzo padanya pagi ini kepada Gaara, dia tidak menangis.

Namun saat dia menyadari bahwa sang kaisar tak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, dia tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya.

—"—

"Sudah lama, kan, tidak ke luar istana? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke kota?"

"T-tidak bisa, Kiba-_kun_," ujar Ino sedih. "Aku takut kalau Tenten-_kōgō_ sudah mencari-cariku. Dia sendirian di taman sekarang ini, dan aku—" gadis itu berhenti bicara, wajahnya memerah.

Kiba mau tidak mau merasa kesal. Tapi, mengingat bahwa Ino melayani permaisuri yang sangat baik, mau mengizinkan dayangnya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya, Kiba jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang terlihat tidak rela. "Ya sudah."

Ino melirik ke atas, menatap lelaki di depannya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Ehm… sampai jumpa, Kiba-_kun_."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino-_chan_," kata Kiba, cemberutnya sudah hilang karena geli melihat Ino yang tampak merasa bersalah. Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Ino yang menghadap ke tanah, tidak memerdulikan kekeh teman-temannya, juga tawa tertahan dari bawahannya. "Salam kembali untuk Tenten-_kōgō_, ya."

Wajah gadis berambut pirang itu merona merah sekali. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, kemudian berjalan memunggungi lelaki berambut coklat itu. Langkahnya tidak seringan saat dia mau menjumpai lelaki itu, tapi dia tetap berterima kasih karena permaisurinya begitu pengertian. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu—atau setidaknya melihat Kiba sejak Festival.

Ino tiba-tiba membeku. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara tawa jauh di belakangnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan gerakan yang diusahakannya tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Meskipun samar-samar, dia masih bisa mendengar percakapan yang diselingi tawa kepuasan itu.

"Sudah saya siapkan, dan harus saya akui, Anda memang hebat, " puji sebuah suara. Suara laki-laki.

Sebuah suara lainnya terdengar arogan saat berkata, "Ibu Suri terlihat ragu-ragu pada awalnya, tapi aku sangat senang karena Hinata-_sama_ memang gadis yang baik dan pintar—aku agak kasihan dengannya," suaranya berubah murung, namun saat berikutnya dia tertawa. "Dengan begini, gadis cenayang itu akan marah dan tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Gaara-_tennō_. Dan rencanaku tidak akan ketahuan."

"Bagaimana jika Tenten-_kōgō_ tetap memperingatkan Kaisar?"

"Kau tenang saja, kita bisa melakukan rencana kedua. Lebih mudah, namun lebih berbahaya," kata si suara kedua dengan kejam. "Yang penting adalah tugasmu sekarang ini, yaitu membuat semakin banyak menteri tidak percaya pada sang permaisuri. Itu jauh lebih gampang, kan?"

"Saya masih ragu…"

"Tidak perlu ragu-ragu, semuanya pasti akan berjalan mulus," desis suara kedua, "Seperti kataku tadi, kalau tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan, kita lakukan rencana kedua—"

Hening.

"—melenyapkan sang permaisuri."

Mata kebiruan Ino membulat. Dia berusaha menahan napasnya, sebisa mungkin dia tidak bergerak, tapi tangannya sudah mulai bergetar sekarang.

"Saya mengerti," suara pertama terdengar lega. "Itu adalah hal yang mudah, mengingat sang permaisuri dari wilayah utara, dan pemberontakan yang Anda lakukan di wilayah utara—pasti sangat mudah mengatakan asal pemberontakan itu dari si cenayang."

"Nah, kau sendiri tahu itu—sekarang, lebih baik kita segera kembali."

Dua orang lelaki itu berjalan lurus ke depan, melewati Ino yang punggungnya sudah benar-benar menempel di dinding. Wajahnya kaku, _shock_, dan luar biasa menyedihkan. Dia menutup mulutnya, berharap agar isaknya tidak terdengar.

"Yang Mulia…" bisiknya parau.

—"—

"Ini hari yang berat, kan?"

Kedua dayangnya hanya menunduk. Melihat itu, gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum.

Dia sudah mendengar cerita dari Ino; tentang rencana seseorang terhadapnya dan Gaara. Gadis itu sedikit kaget, karena dia sama sekali tidak membayangkan—sama ketika Danzo mendatangi kediamannya—bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Dia tidak mendapatkan "penglihatan" apapun, meskipun ragu, namun dia mulai menyadari kenapa.

"Di atas bukit ini, aku menatap langit sore sekarang, dan aku agak bisa merasakan Gaara-_tennō_ juga melakukan hal yang sama," katanya lembut, entah pada siapa. "Langit yang indah."

"Yang Mulia… apa Anda benar-benar yakin?" tanya Ino.

Kini gadis itu menoleh. "Tentu saja," katanya mantap, "aku sudah punya rencana sendiri. Meskipun aku tidak memperkirakan kalian juga akan ikut."

"T-tapi… bagaimana dengan Ibu Suri? Saya khawatir beliau akan kaget, atau mungkin—"

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Ino-_san_," sela Tenten. "Aku memang tahu itu akan terjadi, tapi ini lebih penting. Ayo, smakin cepat, semakin baik bagi kita."

Mereka berbalik, sembari menuntun kedua kuda mereka menjauhi istana yang dipenuhi lampion berwarna-warni. Sesekali gadis bercepol dua itu mendengar Ino sesenggukan, tapi dia tidak bsa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menenangkannya, memberikan janji bahwa mereka akan kembali ke sini, suatu saat nanti. Mata kecoklatannya mengarah ke langit gelap yang mulai berhiaskan bintang-bintang, menatap sendu sekawanan burung-burung yang terbang menuju sarang mereka.

Tiba-tiba, dia berhenti berjalan. Kuda yang ditariknya juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" taya Kurenai. "Anda melihat sesuatu?"

Tenten menoleh ke belakang, sekali lagi melihat istana yang didominasi warna merah itu. Meskipun mereka sudah sangat jauh, namun dia tak bisa memungkiri istana yang terlihat mungil itu tetap memiliki kesan angkuh dan dingin.

"Tidak, tidak ada, _ba-san_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, surat yang kutinggalkan di kamarku seharusnya sudah berada di tangan yang tepat sekarang, tetapi…"

"Yang Mulia?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Dia tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Nun jauh dari mereka bertiga, di dalam istana yang dipenuhi bangsawan dari berbagai wilayah itu, seorang lelaki berambut merah menoleh ke arah lelaki yang tengah membisikinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Saya dan bawahan saya tidak bisa menemukan Tenten-_kōgō _di kediamannya. Dan kami menyuruh salah satu dayang untuk membuka lemarinya, dan hanya menemukan sedikit pakaian di sana. Kami mencari dayang pribadinya, dan mereka juga tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun.

"Kalau Anda mengizinkan… kami akan mencari mereka di luar istana," katanya lagi, dengan suara yang lebih lirih. "Bagaimana, Gaara-_tennō_?"

"Lakukan saja, Kiba, segera temukan dia—atau mereka. Meskipun aku tak yakin dia akan memperbolehkan dayangnya ikut dengannya," kata sang kaisar. "Dan apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang lain?"

Kiba menggeleng.

Gaara mendesah. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Segera lakukan pencarian di seluruh wilayah kerajaan, dan satu hal—jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Bahkan Danzo-_sama_ sekalipun."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Kiba mundur perlahan, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sebiasa mungkin menuju bawahannya yang tengah menunggunya.

"Y-yang Mulia?"

Gaara menoleh, setengah kaget karena dia melupakan gadis di sampingnya untuk beberapa saat. Matanya melihat bekas aliran air mata di pipi gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya terbuka.

"Maafkan, aku, Hinata-_sama_," bisiknya.

Hinata tersenyum sekadarnya saat berkata, "T-tidak apa-a-apa, Yang Mulia. S-saya me-mengerti… T-tapi, ada a-apa?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," kata lelaki itu serius. Dia menghela napas perlahan, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi… aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Meskipun ragu-ragu, gadis itu tetap mengangguk.

Tak jauh dari mereka, di balik meja panjang tempat para menteri duduk, seseorang dari mereka meremas selembar kertas dengan tatapan marah tertuju pada lelaki berambut merah yang tengah menatap langit dengan pandangan sedih.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: hallo… maaf baru bisa update sekarang**—**minggu pertama sekolah sudah banyak tugas :(** —**tapi tetap usaha buat update cepat setelah ini. Selain itu, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan apapun, baik yang keliatan maupun nggak (?). **

**Oke, that's all! Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kritik dan saran akan selalu di terima dengan senang hati… (^^)**

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Moku-Chan: hehehe, ini ada clue sedikit tentang tujuannya Danzo begitu sama Tenten. Here the next chap… maaf kalau agak lama (^^) **

**Nara Kazuki: Gaara dan Matsuri itu… **—**ada apa, ya? Sudah ada jawabannya, (^_^) terima kasih karena sudah membaca & me-review, nee… maaf kalau update-nya agak lama…**

**Jorydane II: Maaf kalau update agak lama. Sebelumnya salam kenal… terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca & me-review… (^-^)**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Pair : Gaara x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, a bit of Humor**—**might more or less than "a bit"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, She is a Psychic © Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, court-centric, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**She is a Psychic**

Chapter 6

.

Tenten adalah gadis yang masih tergolong remaja, yatim piatu, dan hidup di desa yang tergolong kelas bawah. Ditemukan oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang di sebuah hutan yang belum terjamah oleh seorang manusia pun, dan hidup dengannya. Sang wanita menemukan hal yang ajaib dalam diri gadis bermata coklat itu, dan akhirnya menularkan kemampuannya pada sang gadis kecil. Mereka, yang ditemani oleh seorang gadis bernama Yugao, hidup di sebuah rumah sederhana yang jauh dari desa, dekat dengan hutan tempat sang wanita menemukan Tenten.

Setiap kali dia mengingat hal itu, dia sering memikirkan, seperti apa wajah orang tuanya. Tapi, meskipun dia adalah seorang cenayang, bukan berarti dia bisa mengungkapkan masa lalunya sendiri. Dia bahkah tidak yakin, apakah dia benar-benar seorang anak yang tanpa orang tua.

Namun gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang. Dia memikirkan hal yang jauh lebih penting, seperti…

"Kurenai-_ba-san_, Ino-_san_, kenapa kalian ingin ikut denganku?" tanyanya.

Ino yang sibuk memberi makan kuda-kuda mereka, dan Kurenai yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka, menoleh . Mereka berpandangan sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Anda sudah bertanya lebih dari sepuluh kali," ujar Kurenai lembut. "Dan saya juga sudah mengatakan jawabannya. Saya dan Ino memang ingin ikut dengan Anda, Yang Mulia. Tidak ada hal lain. Lagi pula, sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk terus mendampingi Anda, Yang Mulia."

Tenten melirik perempuan bermata merah itu sekilas, lalu mendesah. "Aku sudah berulang kali memintamu untuk memanggilku dengan namaku. Jika ada orang yang mendengar aku dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia', percuma saja aku keluar istana."

"Tapi di sini tidak ada orang, Yang Mulia, kami tidak memiliki alasan untuk memanggil Anda dengan nama Anda," bantah Kurenai. Dia kembali menekuni masakannya. "Karena Anda memilih tempat ini untuk menginap beberapa hari, dan tidak banyak orang yang lewat di depan sini, kami tidak akan memanggil Anda dengan nama Anda sendiri, Yang Mulia."

"Bukankah ini bisa jadi kesempatan yang bagus, untuk _ba-san_ dan Ino-_san_ untuk berlatih memanggilku dengan namaku?" sergah Tenten dengan senyum misterius. Dengan suara berwibawa, dia berkata tajam, "Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun, Kurenai-_ba-san_. Mulai besok—oh, bukan. Mulai hari ini, aku ingin mendengar namaku—Tenten—diucapkan oleh kalian."

Kurenai dan Ino terdiam. Mereka berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka, lalu dengan ragu-ragu mendekati gadis bercepol dua yang tengah menyapu halaman gubuk kecil itu.

"Saya tidak yakin, Yang Mu—" Bibir Ino terkatup seketika saat melihat tatapan Tenten. "S-saya akan berusaha."

"Bagus!" seru Tenten senang. "Bagus sekali. Aku senang akhirnya kalian mengerti—Ino-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kedua dayangnya mengerutkan kening. Kurenai menoleh ke arah Ino, dan mengamati wajah gadis itu. Tenten yang menatap tajam Ino tampak merasa aneh. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya, batinnya, tapi dia heran, kenapa hal seperti ini dia tidak bisa mengetahuinya.

"Kau pucat sekali, Ino-_chan_," komentar Kurenai sambil menyentuh pipi Ino. "Oh!"

Tenten langsung berdiri. Matanya menatap tajam mata kebiruan gadis itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa badanmu panas? Sekarang, masuk ke rumah dan istirahat di dalam!"

—"—

Di waktu yang sama, seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang duduk di kediamannya, ditemani oleh seorang lelaki tua berambut hitam kecoklatan yang tengah menatapnya. Mata _jade_-nya membalasnya dengan dingin, seolah menantang tatapan lelaki tua itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Wajah lelaki tua itu berkeriut. Katanya, "Tapi Tenten-_k__ōgō_ meninggalkan istana tanpa seizin dan sepengetahuan Yang Mulia. Dan menurut peraturan istana, hal tersebut merupakan bentuk ketidaksopanan seorang permaisuri. Sebagai seorang perdana menteri, saya menyarankan—bukan, saya meminta Anda untuk mencabut gelar permaisurinya, Yang Mulia."

"Danzo_-sama_," kata Gaara mematikan. "Apa kau meremehkan pengetahuanku?"

"Yang Mulia?"

"Aku sudah membaca hampir seluruh buku di perpustakaan istana. Aku membaca literatur-literatur Kekaisaran Suna yang terdapat di berbagai perpustakaan di kekaisaran ini. Aku hafal peraturan istana dan kekaisaran di luar kepala, dan aku memang tahu ada peraturan seperti itu," ujar lelaki berambut merah itu dingin, "tapi aku belum pernah membaca ada sebuah kisah di istana yang menyatakan pencabutan gelar permaisuri bila sang Permaisuri pergi dari istana tanpa izin sang Kaisar. Peraturan itu hanya mengatakan permaisuri harus diasingkan selama beberapa waktu, dan bukan mencabut gelarnya."

"Itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang permaisuri yang bertindak seperti itu, Yang Mulia," bantah Danzo. "Kami, para menteri, sudah sepakat akan hal ini dan meminta Anda untuk bertindak tegas terhadap Tenten-_k__ōgō_."

"Aku akan bertindak tegas bila aku membutuhkannya, Danzo-_sama_. Dan sekarang, aku lebih mengutamakan pemberontakan di wilayah utara yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku dengar korban dari warga sipil sudah lebih dari lima ratus orang?"

"I-iya, Yang Mulia. Tapi yang penting untuk sekarang adalah—"

"Itu adalah jumlah yang cukup besar, mengingat warga di sana tidak lebih dari seperempat dari jumlah warga di pusat kekaisaran, Danzo-_sama_," kata Gaara pedas. "Apa kau sudah benar-benar memerintahkan unit kepolisian untuk menghentikannya?"

Danzo tampak tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini. Akan tetapi, dia tetap berkata, "Iya, Yang Mulia. Saya sudah memerintahkan Yamato-_sama_ untuk menugaskan anak buahnya untuk datang ke sana dan menghentikan pemberontakan itu. Meski demikian, sepertinya pemberontakan itu sulit untuk dipadamkan, Yang Mulia."

"Aku mengerti."

Hening. Tak satupun dari mereka membuka mulut. Masing-masing memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk hal itu. Gaara memang tidak ingin berbicara, sedangkan Danzo yang masih punya sopan santun ingin membiarkan kaisarnya untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Akan tetapi, karena belum ada tanda-tanda Gaara ingin membuka kembali pembicaraan, Danzo membuka mulut.

"Yang Mulia, apa Anda tetap yakin pada keputusan Anda?"

"Kau sudah membahasnya tiga kali dalam pertemuan kita hari ini, dan aku sudah bosan menjawabnya, Danzo-_sama_," gerutu Gaara. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, karena dalam hidupku, hanya akan ada satu permaisuri."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata-_sama_? Dia cukup baik—"

"Jangan," potong sang Kaisar dingin. "Jangan pernah sebut nama itu."

Gaara mendesah pelan. Akhir-akhir ini, sejak dia mendengar penasehat dan ibunya mengucapkan nama gadis bermata pucat itu, dia selalu teringat dengan wajahnya yang sedih dan penuh penyesalan, seakan takdir tidak berpihak padanya. Lalu, lewat wajah itu dia akan langsung diingatkan pada seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar, pandangan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Mengingat gadis berambut coklat pendek itu, membuat ingatannya melayang menuju seorang gadis cenayang dengan rambut yang selalu dicepol dua. Bukan ingatan yang menyenangkan, mengingat dia selalu membayangkan gadis itu menangis di hadapannya, dengan pandangan menuduh yang tajam dan menusuk, dan ucapan yang teramat dingin. Dia selalu membayangkan gadis itu, yang pergi meninggalkannya di _gazebo_ tempatnya dan sang gadis bertatap muka untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan dia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya tentang sang gadis bercepol dua itu. Sampai berhari-hari kemudian.

"Sudahlah," kata Gaara akhirnya, setelah dia bisa mengontrol pikirannya kembali. Dia masih memikirkan tatapan tajam Tenten, tapi dia tetap berkata tenang, "Kau boleh kembali ke kediamanmu, Danzo-_sama_."

Danzo mengangguk. Dia berdiri, lalu mundur perlahan. Sesaat kemudian, dia berbalik cepat dan keluar dari kediaman sang Kaisar. Matanya sudah menyala-nyala dalam api kemarahan. Sudah seharusnya, karena sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di istana, belum pernah dia mendapat penghinaan dan pencelaan sebesar itu. Tapi dia tidak menyerah, belum bisa menyerah setelah semua ini, batinnya. Senyum tipisnya mengembang di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Danzo-_sama_."

Senyum tipis milik Danzo hilang seketika. Dia menoleh, mendapati dua orang lelaki berdiri di dekat pintu masuk menuju kediaman sang Kaisar. Lelaki tua itu mengenali keduanya.

"Selamat pagi, Yamato-_sama_. Dan… Kakashi-_sama_ juga ada di sini," balas Danzo ramah. "Ada keperluan dengan Yang Mulia?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Hanya urusan tidak penting saja," kata pria bermasker yang menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dengan kesan bosan. Dia sama sekali tidak memerdulikan tatapan tajam Danzo pada kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Danzo-_sama_," ujar Yamato sambil membungkuk. "Sampai jumpa."

Danzo menyingkir sedikit, membiarkan kedua pria itu lewat dan masuk ke kediaman Gaara. Ujung matanya bisa melihat bahwa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan orang-orang itu jauh dari "tidak penting".

Kakashi juga melakukan hal yang sama sebelum masuk ke kediaman Gaara. Dia bersyukur bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di masker yang dia kenakan. Namun, setelah kakinya melangkah masuk, konsentrasinya pada Danzo buyar berkat teguran Gaara.

"Baiklah, Yamato-_sama_, Kakashi-_sama_," kata Gaara akhirnya. Meski kesal, dia tetap berusaha setenang mungkin saat berkata, "Aku akan langsung bicara pada kalian."

Suasana menjadi tegang.

"Pemberontakan. Permaisuri. Menteri menganggap ini saling terkait—aku tahu itu. Bahkan kukira pasti ada yang mencoba menghembuskan berita tak masuk akal bahwa pemberontakan ini dikepalai oleh permaisuri."

"Kami memang mendengar desas-desus itu, Yang Mulia. Namun sumbernya belum jelas, karena semua menteri—dah bahkan hampir semua golongan di istana termasuk para dayang, polisi, dan lain-lain membicarakan hal ini," kata Yamato. "Saya sudah menghentikan rekan-rekan saya dan bawahan-bawahan saya—yang terdekat dengan saya, tentunya—untuk menghentikan membicarakan hal ini. Saya juga menyuruh mereka untuk mencari tahu tentang sumber dari berita ini."

"Terima kasih, Yamato-_sama_. Tapi menghentikan tersebarnya berita ini belum bisa memecahkan masalah yang sebenarnya. Dan di sini, sekarang ini, aku memerintahkan pada kalian untuk mencari tahu."

"Kami berdua?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Gaara mengangguk. "Tapi tugas kalian berbeda—kalian tidak akan bekerja sama."

"Apa maksud Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya Kakashi.

"_Kaa-sama_—maksudku Ibu Suri—memerintahkanmu untuk menjemput Tenten-_kōgō_ dari wilayah utara, bukan? Sekarang, tugasku hampir sama dengan tugas dari beliau," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum misterius. "Aku ingin kau ke utara, dan mencari tahu siapa di balik semua ini. Intinya, kau akan jadi mata-mata."

Kening Kakashi berkerut. _'Apanya yang hampir sama dengan tugasku dari Ibu Suri?'_

"Tugas berbahaya, tapi kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Dan kau juga bisa mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Tenten-_k__ō__g__ō_ sekaligus, meskipun aku tidak benar-benar ingin kau melakukannya. Aku hanya mulai berpikir, apakah dia kembali akan ke rumahnya atau tidak," kata Gaara pelan, "Aku sudah menyuruh Kiba untuk mulai mencari di wilayah utara sekarang."

"Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sia-sia, Yang Mulia?" ujar Kakashi. "Maksud saya, bukankah itu malah akan menyusahkan Kiba karena keberadaan saya?"

"Tidak. Karena Kiba sudah mengetahui tentang ini, dan selain menjadi mata-mata—sekaligus mencari sang permaisuri, kalau kau mau—kau akan datang ke rumahnya. Rumah Tenten-_kōgō_."

Mata pria berambut putih itu melebar. Dia mulai membayangkan badannya membeku karena tatapan dingin gadis berambut ungu ketika melihat wajahnya muncul di halaman rumah sang gadis. Apalagi kalau gadis itu tahu kalau adik angkatnya sudah menghilang. Tubuhnya bergidik, ngeri sendiri.

"Lalu, apa yang akan saya lakukan, Yang Mulia?" tanya Yamato tak sabar.

"Aku menginginkanmu di istana, Yamato-_sama_," ujar Gaara.

"Maksud Yang Mulia?"

"Aku sekarang ini sedang berpikir, apakah ada pengkhianat yang berada di sekitarku, terutama yang dekat sekali dengan istana. Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang Danzo-_sama_. Mengamati gerak-geriknya, dan segala sesuatu yang terjadi adanya," kata Gaara. "Dan aku menginginkan laporan jika ada hal penting."

"Apa Anda mencurigai Danzo_-sama_?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia berkata, "Aku merasa kalau aku perlu melakukan tindakan seperti itu, Yamato-_sama_. Mungkin… Tenten-_k__ō__g__ō_ akan memintaku untuk melakukannya juga, jika dia masih di sini."

Mereka semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik pikiran sang Kaisar saat ini. Melihat tampaknya Gaara sudah mulai terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kakashi dan Yamato memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pertemuan mereka hari ini.

"Ehm… kalau begitu—eh—Yang Mulia, kami berdua permisi dulu," kata Yamato lirih.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Gaara pelan. "Aku ingin kalian bersungguh-sungguh dengan hal ini. Aku memercayai kalian."

Mereka berdua berdiri, kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Gaara hanya menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan pandangan setengah fokus. Entah kenapa, dia kembali mengingat wajah sang Permaisuri, padahal tak satupun dari Yamato atau Kakashi yang menyebut nama Hinata, atau bahkan Matsuri.

Dia berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kediamannya. Dari balkonnya, dia bisa melihat _gazebo_ tempatnya terakhir kali bertemu dengan Tenten. Tanpa dia sadari, dia mulai berjalan menuju tempat itu. Para bawahannya juga turut mengikuti, meskipun mereka yang notabene tahu kejadian antara kaisarnya dengan sang Permaisuri, merasa terheran-heran, dan sedikit khawatir.

Saat memasuki taman, Gaara berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan menatap bawahannya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Tetap di sini."

Sang Kaisar berjalan sendirian melintasi taman. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada sebuah _gazebo_ yang terletak di depan kolam ikan yang mulai kering. Ketika sampai di tempat itu, dia tersenyum miris.

"Saat itu," bisiknya, "kau pertama kali berbicara panjang lebar padaku. Pertama kali kau marah padaku, dan… kau menangis di depanku."

Lelaki itu duduk di _gazebo_ itu. Ada perasaan sedikit lega, namun tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa salah dan tidak nyaman yang serasa terpenjara dalam kalbunya. Dia belum menemukan kunci untuk melepaskan perasaannya.

"Gaara-_kun_?"

Dia menoleh. Mata _jade_-nya melihat ibunya tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tampak lesu sekali, Gaara_-kun_," komentar Karura sambil duduk di samping anak bungsunya. Dia tidak berusaha melihat wajah Gaara, melainkan menatap kolam ikan di depannya. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Gaara datar. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah dengan Tenten-_k__ōgō_. Sampai detik ini."

"_Kaa-sama_ tahu perasaanmu, Gaara-_kun_. Aku juga merasa bersalah padanya. Akulah yang menginginkannya berada di sini, di istana ini. Aku sangat menyukainya, menyayanginya, seperti aku menyayangi kau dan kedua kakakmu," ujar Karura. "Aku begitu ingin membahagiakannya, keluar dari rumahnya yang kecil dan kumuh, dan hidup di sini, dengan berkecukupan dan layak. Dia menolongku, dan aku membawanya ke sini, rasanya seperti tidak akan pernah cukup."

"Dia sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman di sini."

"Aku tahu itu. Maka, sudah seharusnya aku merasa lebih bersalah daripada dirimu, Gaara-_kun_. Kau adalah kepala negara, dan tugasmu tidak menyesali kepergiannya. Biar aku yang menyesalinya, dan kau kembali ke pekerjaanmu."

Karura meletakkan tangannya di pundak Gaara, lalu mengelus perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan kau tidak bersalah. Tapi aku juga tidak akan menyangkal kalau aku juga bersalah. Jadi… biarkan waktu berjalan, dan kita pasti akan tahu siapa yang bersalah," kata Karura menenangkan.

Gaara mengangguk.

—"—

"Badannya panas sekali, Tuan," jelas Tenten. Wajahnya sudah pucat, dan kini peluh-peluh dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Nadanya tampak semakin tak sabar saat dia berkata, "Aku kurang yakin sakitnya apa, tapi yang jelas aku membutuhkan obat penurun panas saat ini juga."

"Tidak bisa, Nona," elak sang tabib dengan tidak nyaman. "Panas adalah salah satu gejala penyakit. Menurut keterangan Anda—yang sudah Anda jelaskan tiga kali sambil memohon-mohon agar diberikan obat—penyakitnya pasti penyakit yang parah. Dan karena saya tidak tahu sakit teman Anda, saya tidak bisa memberikan obat."

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, Tuan, saya tidak bisa mengizinkan Anda untuk memeriksa teman saya. Saya—intinya tidak bisa, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu, Anda lebih baik mencari obat di toko lain, karena saya tidak bisa memberi obat sembarangan, Nona," kata tabib itu tegas. Tapi air mukanya melembut saat dia berkata, "Maafkan saya."

Tenten termangu. Dia memang tidak tahu Ino mengalami sakit apa, meskipun dia sudah berusaha untuk memikirkannya, membayangkannya, "melihatnya". Tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tapi, dia lebih tidak bisa mengizinkan tabib yang berada di hadapannya itu pergi ke rumahnya. Dia khawatir kalau-kalau ada orang dari istana yang kebetulan bertanya pada sang tabib apakah pernah bertemu dengannya atau tidak, dan memberitahukan di mana dia tinggal sementara ini.

"Saya mohon, Tuan," pinta Tenten. "Saya bayar berapapun…"

"Uang bukan yang saya cari, Nona," ucap sang tabib sedikit tersinggung. "Saya tidak berani—"

"Demam berdarah."

Tenten dan tabib itu menoleh. Mata Tenten membulat detik itu juga.

"Neji-_sama_?"

Lelaki bermata pucat itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar penjelasanmu tadi, dan aku memikirkan kalau temanmu sakit demam berdarah. Maaf, sebelumnya, kalau aku lancang."

Tenten menggeleng cepat-cepat. Dia mendekap kedua tangannya yang bergetar di dadanya, sambil menatap Neji dengan pandangan sangat berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Neji-_sama_," ujarnya.

Gadis itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada sang tabib sembari mengulurkan uangnya. Sang tabib yang masih memandang Neji langsung mengalihkan matanya ke arah Tenten, lalu menghela napas pelan. Dia memasuki rumahnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian keluar sambil membaca beberapa obat bulat berwarna coklat kehitaman di dalam plastik kecil yang bening. Tangannya menyerahkan oat itu, kemudian mengambil beberapa koin dari tangan Tenten.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah pelanggan pertama yang berlaku seperti ini—dan aku ini cukup dikenal sebagai tabib yang galak dan pelit," kata sang tabib sambil merengut. "Tapi untukmu, aku berikan kompensasi."

Meskipun dia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan sang tabib, namun Tenten tetap berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Saya sangat berterima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Semoga temanmu cepat sembuh."

Gadis bercepol dua itu mengangguk. Lalu dia berlalu bersama Neji, yang tanpa sadar juga ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh ke arah lelaki Hyuuga di sebelahnya itu.

"Neji-_sama_," panggilnya. "Kenapa Anda berada di sini? Saya kira Anda tinggal di wilayah selatan."

"Aku? Aku seorang pelajar," kata Neji ringan, seolah-olah itu hal yang seharusnya semua orang tahu. "Dan pelajar tidak akan mengurung diri di satu tempat. Sekarang ini aku bermaksud pergi ke utara."

Tenten hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia berkata, "Saya mendengar kabar bahagia, kalau adik sepupu Anda, Hinata-_sama_, menikah dengan Kazekage-_tennō_. Saya mengucapkan selamat."

"Oh, kau belum mendengar kabar itu, Tenten-_san_?" tanya Neji dengan kening berkerut.

"Kabar apa?"

"Adikku tidak jadi menikah dengan sang Kaisar. Dibatalkan oleh sang Kaisar itu sendiri saat permaisuri pergi dari istana hari itu juga," jelas Neji.

"A-apa?"

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: hallo semua… sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat melaksanakan ibadah di bulan Ramadhan, ya (^^), maaf karena update agak molor—tapi semoga lebih baik dari chap kemarin…**

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca**—**makin senang kalau ada yang review :P**

**Arigatou gozaimashu…**

.

**Balasan review:**

**Moku-chan: jangan bingung… (_ _) nanti suatu saat semua akan terbongkar #sokdetektif. Soal Neji yang suka sama Tenten… masih rahasia (^^) Terima kasih karena sudah membaca & me-review.**

**Sabaku Minto: Maaf kalau updatenya nggak secepat yang diharapkan… tapi semoga memuaskan. Sebelumnya salam kenal, ya… (^^) Terima kasih karena sudah membaca & me-review…**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Pair : Gaara x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, a bit of Humor**—**might more or less than "a bit"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, She is a Psychic © Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, court-centric, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**She is a Psychic**

Chapter 7

.

"A-apa?"

"Aku bisa melihat wajah adik sepupuku itu lebih cerah setelah itu. Sebelumnya, dia selalu terlihat sedih dan tertekan. Banyak yang dia pikirkan, dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan keberatannya karena dia terlalu penurut."

Tenten terdiam sesaat. Namun selanjutnya dia sudah mengubah air mukanya menjadi terheran-heran. "Bagaimana Anda tahu soal itu, Neji-_sama_?"

Lelaki bermata pucat itu menatap Tenten dalam-dalam. "Kazekage-_tennō_ sendiri yang mengumumkannya, tidakkah kau tahu? Aku mengira kau salah satu bangsawan yang datang—karena hanya kalangan istana dan para bangsawan saja yang tahu."

"Gaa—ehm—Kazekage-_tennō_ sendiri yang mengumumkannya?" tanya Tenten dengan nada tak percaya. Dia tidak mendengar kalimat kedua.

Neji mengangguk. "Selain itu, aku memang berada di istana saat itu. Dan… kami—para pelajar dan cendekia—memiliki informasi yang hampir tak semua orang tahu."

"Apa?"

"Alasan Kazekage_-tennō_ membatalkan pernikahannya."

Gadis bercepol dua itu mengernyitkan kening. Bukan karena dia mengira bahwa para pelajar itu sebenarnya tukang gosip. Tapi lebih kepada kenapa dia tidak bisa mengetahuinya. Meskipun dia sudah tidak "melihat" apapun akhir-akhir ini, tapi dia merasa tidak seharusnya dia tidak tahu. Akhirnya, dia bertanya, "Apa alasannya?"

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan, Tenten-_san_," ajak Neji sambil menatap ke depan.

Tenten hanya mengangguk. Namun detik berikutnya dia kembali bertanya, "Apa alasan Kazekage-_tennō_ melakukan hal itu, Neji-_sama_?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah, tapi aku memang mendengarnya dari temanku. Alasannya," Neji melirik ke kanan kiri, lalu melanjutkan, "karena sang Permaisuri meninggalkan istana. Tepat saat pesta dimulai."

Mata Tenten membulat.

"Ap—oh… benarkah? Apa Anda yakin—maksud saya, mungkin ada beberapa alasan yang lain. Mungkin ada ketidakcocokan atau orang lain—eh—saya tahu kalau Hinata-_sama_ menyukai orang lain sekarang," ujar Tenten gugup. Dia buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat kerutan di dahi Neji, "Dia bercerita pada saya sewaktu di Festival Bulan Musim Gugur—er… beberapa waktu lalu."

"Mungkin saja itu berita yang salah," kata Neji. "Kalau tidak, itu akan menjadi sejarah."

"Sejarah?"

"Ini pertama kalinya seseorang yang sudah masuk ke istana—terutama seorang permaisuri, keluar dari istana. Apalagi secara diam-diam. Banyak buku sejarah yang sudah kubaca, tapi aku belum pernah menemukan yang kisahnya seperti ini."

Tenten tersenyum kaku. "Saya juga belum pernah."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, tanpa sadar mengarah ke gubuk tempat Tenten dan kedua dayangnya tinggal sementara di daerah itu. Tenten terus bertanya seputar perkembangan istana dan perjalanan Neji menuju utara sementara sang lelaki Hyuuga itu menanggapi dengan senang hati.

"Jadi, sekarang Hinata-_sama_ juga sudah lega, ya?" komentar Tenten sambil menerawang langit. "Sekarang dia bisa menyukai seseorang dengan lega. Apalagi saya bisa melihat kalau Tuan Uchiha ini juga memiliki yang sama—meskipun tidak ditunjukkan olehnya. Saya harap mereka bahagia."

"Kau tampaknya serba tahu, ya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau adik sepupuku itu ternyata sedang memiliki perasaan seperti itu," kata Neji curiga. "Kau sahabatnya?"

Tenten terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Mungkin saja, Neji-_sama_. Hinata-_sama_ adalah gadis yang ramah dan baik, pasti semua orang ingin berteman baik dengannya. Saya adalah salah satu di antara orang-orang tersebut, dan merupakan kehormatan bagi saya untuk berteman dengannya."

"Dan orang-orang di sekitarmu pasti merasa beruntung juga," kata Neji lirih.

"Maaf?"

"Oh—apa?" Neji balik bertanya.

Tenten mengernyitkan keningnya, ragu-ragu. "Er… tidak. Saya hanya mengira saya mendengar Anda berkata sesuatu tadi."

"Ya…" desah Neji ragu-ragu. "Aku hanya merasa orang-orang yang akrab denganmu pasti merasa beruntung, bisa dekat denganmu."

"Memangnya kenapa, Neji-_sama_?" tanya Tenten.

Tiba-tiba Neji memalingkan wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tenten merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti rasa keingintahuan yang kuat dan penasaran yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Mungkin karena dia benar-benar ingin tahu—atau setidaknya menebak—apa yang ada di pikiran Neji sekarang ini. Hal itu membuatnya terkekeh kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji, kembali menatap Tenten.

"Ti-tidak," jawab gadis itu sambil menahan senyum. "Hanya saja, wajah Anda memerah. Saya baru melihat wajah seseorang memerah seperti itu, Neji-_sama_."

Lelaki Hyuuga itu merasakan hentakan di ulu hatinya saat melihat senyum tertahan Tenten. Mau tak mau, dia kembali merasakan darahnya mengalir deras di pipinya, berlomba-lomba membuat wajahnya lebih panas daripada biasanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya terdiam.

"YANG MULIA!"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah berlari ke arah mereka, diikuti oleh seekor kuda berwarna coklat kehitaman yang terus meringkik. Tangan kanannya memeluk sebuah buntalan, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang erat-erat tali kekang untuk kuda di belakangnya. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya diliputi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran, menjadi sedikit lebih lega, terutama saat melihat gadis bercepol dua itu dengan mata merah-darahnya.

Tenten menelan ludah. Dia bisa mendengar dayangnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa, yang berarti orang di sampingnya juga bisa mendengarkan hal yang sama. Dengan takut-takut, dia menengok ke arah Neji, yang mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa yang dimaksud "Yang Mulia", Tenten-_san_?" tanya Neji dengan nada curiga. Matanya tak beralih dari sang wanita.

"Saya tidak tahu, Neji-_sama_. Saya rasa dia hanya…" Suara gadis itu kian melemah saat wanita tersebut tiba di depannya. Dia menatap wanita tersebut dengan sangat tidak nyaman, terutama saat berkata pelan, "Ehm… Kurenai-_ba-san_, aku sudah pernah berkata tentang hal ini sebelumnya, bukan? Tapi mengapa—"

"Anda tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Yang Mulia. Anda harus segera pergi!" potong Kurenai segera.

Kurenai mendorong buntalan yang dipeluknya ke dada Tenten, membuat gadis itu cepat-cepat memeluk buntalan tersebut supaya tidak jatuh. Sementara tali kekangnya dijejalkan di genggaman Tenten, dia terus-terusan bercerita.

"Saya mendengar bahwa pengawal kekaisaran sudah memasuki desa ini, Yang Mulia. Saya mendengarnya dari beberapa orang desa yang kebetulan lewat, dan saya langsung ke sini. Sebelumnya, hsaya berpesan kepada Ino-_chan _untuk bersembunyi, kalau-kalau ada petugas kekaisaran yang datang," kata Kurenai panjang lebar, "dan saya juga sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang Anda di dalam buntalan itu. Anda harus segera pergi dari desa ini, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Tenten menenangkan. "Sekarang, kita kembali ke gubuk dan menjemput Ino-_san_. Sebelum para pengawal tersebut—"

"Tidak bisa! Anda harus pergi sendiri. Kalau mereka menangkap Anda, Anda bisa dihukum, Yang Mulia. Anda harus pergi!"

Tenten menatapnya tajam-tajam. "Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan kalian berdua? Kalian bisa mendapatkan hukuman lebih daripada yang bisa kudapatkan, Kurenai-_ba-san_! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu—"

"Yang penting adalah Anda, Yang Mulia. Anda yang terpenting. Saya dan Ino-_chan_ akan mencegah mereka," kata Kurenai tegas. "Anda harus pergi! Sekarang!"

"Dan itu berarti kau membuatku menjadi orang paling tidak bertanggung jawab di dunia, bukan begitu? Aku tidak mau melakukannya," kata Tenten marah. Dia berjalan melewati Kurenai, menuju gubuknya yang hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku akan menjemput Ino—"

Kurenai menarik tangan gadis bercepol dua itu, lalu menyentaknya pelan. "Anda adalah orang paling baik yang pernah saya temui, paling menakjubkan dan paling kuat. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya Anda kembali—Anda sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu—jadi Anda akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ke utara. Dengan atau tanpa kami berdua."

Tenten bergeming. Dia membuka mulutnya, ingin membantah ucapan dayangnya, namun kemudian dia mengatupkannya. Kepalanya bergeleng pelan, seolah mencoba membantah lewat bahasa tubuhnya. Namun saat dia melihat air mata Kurenai jatuh, matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bukan—"

"Pergi!" seru Kurenai. "Saya tidak akan membiarkan mereka membunuh Anda, Yang Mulia! Saat mendengar cerita Ino-_chan_ tentang apa yang didengarnya sebelum keluar istana—tentang rencana pemberontakan di utara dan pembunuhan Anda—dan saya sangat khawatir. Anda adalah permaisuri yang terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Kekaisaran Suna, saya dan Ino-_chan_ tidak akan membiarkan mereka menghabisi Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Permaisuri?"

Tenten dan Kurenai menoleh bersamaan, ke arah lelaki yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Neji-_sama_—"

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'permaisuri'?"

Tenten merutuki dirinya yang sama sekali lupa akan kehadiran Neji. Tangan gadis itu gemetaran saat mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan mendadak lelaki itu. "Saya—maksudnya—anu—"

"Jadi kau sang Permaisuri itu?" tanya Neji kaku. "Kau yang kabur dari istana? Kau yang—aku tidak bisa percaya aku memanggilku dengan namamu."

"Bukan. Tidak apa-apa, Neji-_sama_. Saya—"

"Dan kau bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Neji_-sama_', seolah-olah kedudukanku yang cuma pelajar lebih tinggi daripada dirimu, yang seorang permaisuri," katanya datar. "Aku belum pernah memandang rendah diriku lebih daripada sekarang."

Tenteng menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Neji-_sama_. Jangan. Saya hanya—"

Kurenai merasa mengerti dengan situasi sekarang ini. Permaisurinya merasa bersalah karena seakan-akan menyembunyikan statusnya dari lelaki permata pucat di hadapannya itu, sementara Neji beranggapan seperti dikhianati karena Tenten seolah membohonginya. Namun ini bukan waktunya untuk menjelaskan hal sepanjang itu, apalagi mengingat pengawal kerajaan sudah berada di desa tempat mereka berdiam sementara, dan dia juga ingat pada Ino yang masih sakit.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, Yang Mulia," sela Kurenai tajam. Matanya beralih ke Neji. "Hyuuga-_sama_, sekarang Anda sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Tenten-_kōgō_ itu. Saya memohon pada Anda, Hyuuga-_sama_, untuk melindungi Yang Mulia."

Tenten cepat-cepat menoleh. "Apa maksudmu dengan—aku tidak akan dilindungi oleh siapapun! Sekarang, kita kembali ke—"

"Kau belum menjelaskan padaku tentang semua ini, Tenten-_san_," sergah lelaki Hyuuga itu dingin. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Tenten. "Maksudku… Yang Mulia."

Gadis itu segera menepis tangan Neji. Dia berbalik dan menatap Neji lekat-lekat kala berkata, "Saya bisa menjelaskannya nanti, Neji-_sama_. Sekarang masalahnya—"

"Anda harus pergi!" kata Kurenai habis sabar. Dia merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan meledak kalau terus-menerus mengulang perkataan yang sama. Suaranya melemah saat dia memohon, "Saya mohon, Yang Mulia…"

Kali ini dia kembali menatap Kurenai. "Tapi—"

Kurenai membungkukkan badannya, persis sembilan puluh derajat. Melihat itu, mau tak mau membuat gadis bermata coklat itu tertegun. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, berharap itu adalah permohonan terakhir dari orang lain yang tidak dia inginkan untuk dikabulkannya. Dia menjatuhkan buntalannya, menarik lengan Kurenai agar bisa berdiri tegak, lalu memeluk wanita itu erat-erat.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Ino-_san_. Dan… Gaara-_tennō_," bisiknya. "Aku akan kembali."

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Kurenai, dia mengambil buntalannya kembali. Dia menatap Kurenai dalam-dalam.

"Saya akan sangat merindukan Yang Mulia di istana nanti…" kata Kurenai.

"Aku juga. Mungkin lebih." Dia tertawa saat berkata, "Akhirnya ucapanku tidak terpotong. Sedari tadi ada saja yang menyela ucapanku sebelum aku menyelesaikannya."

Tatapannya berganti ke Neji yang merasa seperti melihat drama boneka yang dulu biasa dilihatnya waktu kecil. Tawanya mereda, berganti dengan senyum kecil.

"Ikutlah dengan saya, Neji-_sama_," ajaknya. "Ikutlah, dan lindungi saya. Bukankah Anda juga akan ke utara?"

Neji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kecuali mengiyakan permintaan Tenten saat melihat anggukan dan tatapan permohonan milik Kurenai.

—"—

Suasana tenang di antara kedua pria itu terusik saat salah satu di antara mereka tiba-tiba tersentak, seolah ada yang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Seseorang yang lain mendongak, mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku bacaannya menuju orang tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ragu. "Ada serangga, Gaara-_tennō_?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu menggeleng pelan. Dia mengelus dadanya perlahan, mencoba menahan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dia seperti mendengar seorang gadis menyebut namanya, dengan suara yang terdengar jauh, tapi sepertinya asalnya dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Saya akan meninggalkan Anda di sini, kalau Anda mau, Yang Mulia," tawar lelaki itu sambil menutup bukunya. "Saya mengerti apa yang Anda butuhkan."

Gaara bimbang, namun kemudian dia berkata tajam, "Katakan, Hiruzen-_sama_. Sebagai penasehat kekaisaran yang menjabat lebih dari tiga generasi—di jaman kakekku, ayahku, dan sekarang aku—aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

Sang kakek tersenyum tulus. "Katakan ada masalah apa, Gaara-_tennō_."

"Dari semua orang di dunia ini, hanya kau dan aku saja yang tahu masalah ini. Mungkin—" dia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "mungkin Permaisuri tahu—tapi gadis itu sudah tidak masuk hitungan lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati setiap berpapasan dengannya. Setiap melihat matanya, rasanya ada yang aneh."

"Tentang Matsuri-_san_ lagi?"

"Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu," ulang Gaara, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi ini jauh berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Apa setelah kedatangan Tenten-_kōgō_ ke istana, atau setelah kepergiannya dari istana?" tanya Hiruzen sembari tersenyum jahil.

Gaara mendengus. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, sekaligus kesal karena merasa ucapannya diremehkan. Matanya menatap langit-langit perpustakaan saat berujar, "Aku merasa bersalah pada gadis itu karena aku seperti mengkhianatinya. Maksudku—dulu aku sudah bercerita padamu kalau Permaisuri tahu aku menyukai Matsuri, dan gadis itu ternyata juga baik menyukaiku—tapi sekarang semuanya terasa lain."

"Apakah lain dalam menyukai Matsuri-_san_, atau lain waktu mengingat Tenten-_kōgō_?"

Lelaki itu bergeming sebentar, kemudian menjawab pelan, "Yang pertama. Dia dulu selalu tersenyum ramah saat melihatku, dan sekarang senyumnya terasa lain, terasa asing dan tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin karena kejadian waktu itu. Ketika aku dan Hinata-_sama_—yah… kau tahu sendiri."

Hiruzen menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menatap kaisarnya. Dengan nada santai dia bertanya, "Kenapa Anda menganggapnya lain?"

"Entahlah. Seperti kataku tadi, aku merasa tidak enak hati saat melihatnya—terutama akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa Anda merasa tidak enak hati?"

Gaara balas menatap penasehat kekaisarannya. "Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku merasa dia seperti itu—tersenyum hambar, mata sembab, dan bermuka masam—karena salahku. Itu saja."

"Kenapa merasa bersalah?"

"Tidak yakin. Yang jelas, aku seperti telah mengecewakannya karena sudah memiliki permaisuri—padahal jelas-jelas kita saling menyukai. Dan hampir saja punya selir."

"Kenapa Anda tidak berpisah dengan permaisuri saja?" tanya Hiruzen semakin cepat. "Supaya Matsuri-_san_ tidak kecewa."

Mata _jade_ Gaara membulat detik itu juga. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja berpisah dengan permaisuri, lalu cari lagi permaisuri yang lain, lalu berpisah lagi, sampai akhirnya dengan Matsuri-_san_. Aku bukan orang seperti itu, Hiruzen-_sama_."

"Kenapa Anda tidak bisa berpisah dengan permaisuri?"

Gaara terdiam.

Hiruzen tersenyum kecil. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Gaara sebenarnya.

"Berarti Anda tidak lagi menyukainya, Yang Mulia," kata Hiruzen. "Alasan bersalah Anda bukan karena kekecewaan Matsuri-_san_. Anda merasa bersalah karena Anda tidak lagi menyukai gadis manis itu."

"Tidak mungkin," sangkal Gaara. "Jangan bilang kalau aku—"

"Benar," sela Hiruzen tenang. "Buktinya, saat Anda menjawab pertanyaan saya yang 'Kenapa merasa bersalah?', Anda menjawab, 'Karena telah memiliki permaisuri—padahal sama-sama saling menyukai'. Seharusnya Anda paling tidak menjawab dengan, 'Aku merasa bersalah, aku telah mengecewakan orang yang kusayangi dengan memiliki permaisuri.'"

"Bukankah artinya sama saja?"

"Menurut saya sangat berbeda. Anda lebih dulu berkata bahwa Anda memiliki permaisuri daripada berkata kalian saling menyukai. Sedangkan jawaban yang saya contohkan mendahulukan perasaan sayang daripada alasan mengecewakan," jelas Hiruzen. "Anda terdengar menyalahkan perasaan Anda daripada menyalahkan keadaan Anda yang sudah punya permaisuri. "

Hening.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Gaara datar.

Kakek tua itu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan heran. "Anda tidak perlu mengerti soal itu, kalau begitu. Tapi, ingatkah Anda dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan keempat saya?"

Gaara berpikir, lalu beberapa saat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Jawaban Anda berbelit-belit, seperti mencoba menghindari pertanyaan. Anda cukup berkata 'Aku tidak bisa,' tapi Anda membuat seolah jawabannya sulit dan panjang. Dan pertanyaan terakhir… Anda bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Itu karena aku sudah berjanji padanya. Dia memintaku…" Gaara menunduk, "untuk hanya bersama dengannya sampai kapan pun. Hanya dengannya saja."

Hiruzen mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa Anda ingin menjaga janji Anda? Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada… dan bisa dikatakan Anda bebas, bukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Dia kembali terdiam. Itulah alasannya kenapa dia tidak terlalu suka bila ada orang yang tahu kehidupan pribadinya. Alasan yang sama, kenapa dia tidak terlalu baik pada Tenten dari awal—karena gadis itu adalah seorang cenayang. Gadis cenayang yang serba tahu, dan mungkin dia akan menyebarkan 'pengetahuan'-nya ke orang lain. Tapi… bayangannya akan gadis itu yang bakal menebar gosip tentangnya tak pernah terwujud. Malahan, Tenten seakan mengunci rapat-rapat semua rahasia yang diketahuinya. Semuanya.

"Anda tidak bisa menjawab?" tanya sang penasehat dengan senyum kemenangan. "Berarti Anda punya dua pertanyaan untuk dijawab."

Dia berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Saat mau membuka pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Suaranya bergetar, namun penuh keyakinan dan keberanian.

"Aku akan menjawab dua-duanya."

Senyum Hiruzen merekah. Dia berbalik, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "Apa jawabannya?"

"Karena aku menyukainya, bukan begitu?"

Kakek itu mengangguk puas. Dia kembali duduk di depan Gaara. Tangannya yang keriput mulai membuka halaman-halaman buku sejarah lagi, tapi tatapannya tak beralih dari wajah kaisarnya.

"Sekarang, kita kembali mendiskusikan soal pemberontakan itu, Yang Mulia," katanya tenang. "Berhubung Kiba-_san_ dan Kakashi-_san_ sedang berada di luar istana, sedangkan Yamato-_san_ tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu Anda, dan sekarang Ibu Suri sedang sakit, sehingga tidak bisa mendengarkan Anda."

"Jangan bicarakan tentang hal itu, Hiruzen-_sama_," sergah Gaara. "Itu mengingatkanku tentang hari saat si cenayang itu pergi, dan sehari berikutnya _kaa-sama_ jatuh sakit. Aku sempat khawatir ketika dia datang ke taman tempatnya dan gadis itu sering mengobrol bersama, di hari yang dingin seperti itu. Membuatnya pingsan."

"Hmm…"

"Aku akan memarahi gadis itu karena membuat ibuku sakit seperti ini. Sebagai satu-satunya anak yang tinggal di istana, harusnya aku merawatnya, membahagiakannya, dan tidak melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Kalau kedua saudaraku tahu…" dia bergidik. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa hidup setelah melihat wajah mereka."

"Anda sendiri yang membahas ibu Anda, lho, Yang Mulia," celetuk Hiruzen sambil tertawa lirih.

"Yah… kau bisa membuat seseorang keluar dari karakternya, termasuk aku sekalipun," balas Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa apa?"

"Mulai memikirkan tentang pemberontakan itu," kata sang penasehat mengingatkan. "Apa ada kabar tentang hal itu? Baik dari utara maupun dari dalam istana?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Dari dalam istana. Dan aku mendapatkan informasi kalau bukan hanya dia saja. Sekarang aku sedang mencari orang untuk bisa mengawasi rekannya."

"Mungkin seseorang yang tidak Anda kenal justru lebih baik daripada yang akrab sekalipun," usul Hiruzen. "Tapi jangan sampai dekat dengan orang yang akan anda mata-matai. Lebih objektif, dan lebih tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan akan kedekatan Anda dengan orang tersebut."

"Misalnya?"

"Apa Anda mengenal Sarutobi Asuma?" Hiruzen balik bertanya.

—"—

Sementara Kaisar mendiskusikan tentang dalang di balik pemberontakan di wilayah utara Kerajaan Suna bersama dengan penasehatnnya, sang Permaisuri sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang pelajar bermarga Hyuuga yang menanyainya tentang alasan kenapa gadis itu tidak mau mengatakan statusnya yang sebenarnya menuju tempat yang sedang dibicarakan oleh sang Kaisar. Di tempat lain, di tengah-tengah antara wilayah pusat dan wilayah utara, di desa kecil yang kumuh dan sedikit penduduknya, seorang perempuan bersama dengan beberapa lelaki tengah menatap dua remaja yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Mereka tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua remaja itu—karena memang tidak ada yang bicara, tapi yang jelas, mereka bisa merasakan aura kelam di sekitarnya.

Gadis di bawah pohon itu terus menunduk. Tidak berani menatap wajah lelaki yang terus bergeming di depannya.

"Baiklah," si lelaki membuka suara. Dia sudah bosan satu jam berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ehm…"

"Aku beruntung, karena _Tennō-heika_ sendiri yang memerintahkanku untuk memimpin pencarian kalian. Dan lebih beruntung karena bawahanku dekat denganku, jadinya aku tidak perlu mengancam mereka kalau melaporkan bahwa aku mengobrol denganmu," katanya gusar. "Dan bahkan ini tidak bisa dikatakan mengobrol!"

"Maaf!" seru gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Lelaki itu kaget. Dia mendengar isak tertahan dari gadis di hadapannya, membuatnya salah tingkah. Apalagi sekarang para bawahannya dan perempuan berdiri bersama mereka mulai berbisik-bisik geli.

"Katakan padaku, Ino-_chan_. Kenapa kau kabur dari istana?"

"Karena… Tenten-_kōgō_ juga keluar dari istana. Sebagai dayang yang setia, aku harus mengikutinya, Kiba-_kun_."

Kiba—lelaki itu—menghela napas berat. "Tapi dia pasti tidak memintamu mengikutinya, kan? Ini kemauanmu sendiri, bukan? Iya, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kau sakit. Badanmu panas, dan kata Kurenai-_ba-san_ kau sudah sakit lebih dari dari dua hari. Untung Tenten-_kōgō_ sempat membelikanmu obat sebelum pergi. Jadi kau bisa agak baikan."

"Jadi… Yang Mulia akan dimaafkan?" tanya Ino penuh harap. "Dia sudah menolongku—"

"Itu tidak berarti apapun bagi istana, apalagi bagi para menteri," kata Kiba pedas. Tapi dia nyengir saat melihat bibir Ino merengut. "Memang tidak ada artinya bagi istana, tapi itu berarti banyak bagiku, Ino-_chan_."

"Tapi tetap saja, bukan?"

Kiba berdiri, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Ino. "Kau percaya padaku. _Tennō-heika_ pasti akan menolongnya—kalau dia tidak macam-macam, sih…"

Ino semakin manyun. "Apa kau mau menenangkanku, atau menakuti-nakutiku? Lagipula, apa maksudnya dengan 'macam-macam' itu?"

Lelaki Inuzuka itu tertawa. Dia menegakkan badannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kembali ke istana, yuk!"

Ino tidak tersenyum, namun dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu. Dia ikut berdiri, dan meskipun tubuhnya masih lemah, dia merasakan ada kekuatan yang menopang setiap langkahnya saat mengingat ketabahan dan kehebatan permaisurinya dalam perjalanannya menuju ke utara. Mata kebiruannya menatap langit, berdoa supaya semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, membawa buronan dengan cara seperti itu?" desis salah seorang pengawal kepada temannya.

"Kalau maksudmu dengan bergandengan tangan sambil senyam-senyum dan bercanda, aku rasa boleh-boleh saja menurut Kiba-_sama_," kata yang lain dengan nada bosan. "Kalau sudah dengan Ino-_san_, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya."

"Itu keterlaluan, namanya," timpal yang lain.

"Terserah saja," kata yang kedua, masih dengan nada bosan yang sama. "Kalau ada berani menegur Kiba-_sama_ di saat seperti ini, aku akan belikan dia ramen Ichiraku sebanyak yang dia mau."

Semuanya menggeleng menyerah.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Annyeoung… akhirnya bisa update lagi—maaf kalau makin hari makin lama, tapi yang jelas saya akan makin berusaha lebih baik lagi… 8)**

**Terima kasih atas waktu yang diluangkan para readers untuk membaca—dan review-nya juga… kritik, saran, komentar akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati (^^) **

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Moku-Chan: ceritanya masih agak lama selesainya—maaf soal itu… jadi mungkin belum terlalu kelihatan siapa yang suka siapa (^^) tapi yang jelas saya nggak buat gaahina, kok tapi di chap ini sudah gaara-kun bilang… #senyum-gaje. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca & me-review…**

**Chocolate: makasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca & me-review, choco-san (boleh manggil gitu?). Salam kenal, ya… (^_^) semoga chap ini suka, ya… **

**Jerza Loverz: ini lanjutannya, Jerza-san (^-^) Salam kenal juga, ya… dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca & me-review. Di sini pairnya gaaten, kan? Jadi sukanya sama… #senyum-gaje-lagi. **

**Sabaku Minto: di chap ini sudah ada penjelasannya tentang gaara yang merasa bersalah sama matsuri (sudah dibaca, kan—ya…?)Tapi, di luar itu, terima kasih karena sudah membaca & me-review, Sabaku-san… (^O^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Pair : Gaara x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, a bit of Humor**—**might more or less than "a bit"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto, She is a Psychic © Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, court-centric, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**She is a Psychic**

Chapter 8

.

Tenten menghela napas panjang, senyumnya terkembang tipis saat dia berujar pelan, "Saya memang _K__ō__g__ō__-heika_."

Lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya menoleh. Meski demikian, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan marah besar, apalagi mengamuk padanya. Dia hanya menatap mata gadis itu dalam diam.

"Saya berasal dari utara. Dulu, saya ditemukan oleh seorang—" bibirnya terkatup sedetik sebelum dia melanjutkan, "seorang perempuan di hutan. Saya tidak mengingat kenapa saya berada di sana, namun yang pasti, setelah saya ditemukan olehnya, hidup saya menjadi lebih baik. Bertahun-tahun saya hidup dengannya dan anak angkatnya yang lain, dan saya sangat bahagia. Lalu, beberapa waktu berselang, ketika saya berada di Shika no Mori, saya bertemu dengan Ibu Suri.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi yang jelas saya menyadari bahwa beliau tengah kesusahan dan tersesat—saat itu beliau tengah berada di desa saya untuk menyendiri karena mangkatnya _Tennō-heika_ yang sebelumnya. Jadi, saya menolong beliau dan membawa beliau ke penginapannya. Setelah sampai di penginapannya, saya pergi. Kadang-kadang saya menjenguknya, sekedar ingin tahu apakah beliau baik-baik saja. Beliau adalah wanita yang sangat ramah dan baik, serta bersifat keibuan sehingga membuat saya nyaman.

"Beberapa hari berselang, beliau meninggalkan desa saya. Akan tetapi, beberapa waktu kemudian, muncul seorang pengawal istana yang datang ke rumah saya, dan mengatakan bahwa Ibu Suri sangat menginginkan saya untuk tinggal di istana." Dia berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengambil napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Atas persetujuan dari ibu angkat dan kakak angkat saya, saya mengiyakannya. Akhirnya, saya pun tinggal di istana, dan menikah dengan Gaa—ehm—Kazekage-_tennō_.

"Saya senang tinggal di istana, karena selain Ibu Suri yang baik dan ramah terhadap saya, ada dayang-dayang yang menemani saya. Saya menjadi betah—meskipun begitu, ada kalanya saya rindu terhadap rumah saya di utara." Tenten terdiam sebentar. "Singkatnya, suatu saat saya mencoba kabur dari istana dan pergi ke utara. Menjadi buronan—mungkin—dan dikejar-kejar oleh pengawal istana.

Gadis itu menatap mata Neji dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali berujar, "Tentu saja ada alasannya, Neji-_sama_. Tapi yang jelas, bukan karena saya membenci Gaa—Kazekage-_tennō_ atau orang-orang dari kalangan istana saya kabur. Jauh dari itu.

"Jadi—eh, Neji-_sama_," kata Tenten. "Bisakah Anda memaafkan saya?"

Lelaki bermata pucat itu terdiam cukup lama, berusaha menyesapi penjelasan Tenten. Dia menyadari kalau Tenten masih bersikap sopan padanya, masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan "Neji-_sama_", dan masih tersenyum dengan senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan di depannya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari gadis bercepol dua itu, batinnya.

"Neji-_sama_?" panggil Tenten

Neji masih belum menjawab, dan kali ini tatapannya lebih dalam dari tatapan Tenten sendiri.

Kening Tenten tiba-tiba berkerut tipis, namun dia mengabaikan sekelebat pikiran yang muncul di kepalanya. Dia hanya berkata, "Neji-_sama_?"

"Iya?"

"Anda… bisa memaafkan saya?" tanya Tenten ragu. Dia tidak langsung menatap Neji, melainkan melirik ke arah kuda yang berjalan samping lelaki itu.

"Ah, ya… baiklah," kata Neji datar. "Aku memaafkanmu—tapi apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'?"

Tenten menggeleng. Senyumnya merekah.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan langkah lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Meskipun tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang mencoba memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka, namun mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain, seakan itulah yang mereka harapkan. Neji tampak tenang, sambil sesekali melirik Tenten yang terlihat lega.

"Sebenarnya," kata Neji, membuka pembicaraan. "Apa tujuanmu pergi ke utara?"

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap jalan menanjak di depan mereka. Dia menatap jalan tersebut dengan penuh minat, kadang-kadang otot di sekitar bibirnya berkedut kecil, membentuk sebuah senyum teramat tipis. Kemudian, dia diam-diam melirik ke arah Neji.

'_Ah, haruskah aku memberitahunya? Atau kubiarkan saja?'_ batinnya. Dia kembali menatap jalanan menanjak di depannya, yang semakin dekat. Tanpa sadar, dia berhenti berjalan. _'Mungkin tidak perlu. Dia akan curiga, dan pasti ini tidak akan baik—terutama setelah aku sempat tidak jujur padanya tentang identitasku. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kalau gerbang itu benar-benar ada di balik jalan menanjak ini atau hanya imajinasiku saja. Sejak aku berada di istana, kemampuan cenayangku sudah mulai lenyap_—_terutama beberapa waktu sebelum aku pergi dari istana.. Aku tidak yakin kemampuan seperti ini bisa hilang timbul begitu saja.'_

"Tenten-_san_?" panggil Neji sambil berbalik, karena menyadari gadis itu sudah tak lagi di sebelahnya.

"Ah, iya. Saya segera ke sana, Neji-_sama_."

Tenten yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Neji, segera menyusul lelaki itu. Namun baru beberapa saat, gadis itu kembali berhenti di sampingnya. Di sana, dia melihat dengan jelas, gerbang besar sewarna senja yang berdiri kokoh di tengah jalan, menjadi perbatasan wilayah pusat dan wilayah utara. Terdapat beberapa prajurit yang menjaga gerbang tersebut, mencegah orang-orang masuk seenaknya.

Tenten menoleh ke arah Neji, kemudian berkata, "Neji-_sama_?"

Lelaki bermata pucat itu menoleh. "Gerbang itu dibangun untuk melindungi orang-orang dari berbagai wilayah, terutama wilayah pusat, dari pemberontakan yang terjadi di wilayah utara."

"Oh," kata Tenten. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Neji mengamati gadis bercepol dua itu, lalu berkata, "Lepas ikatan rambutmu."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu," jelas Neji. "Aku khawatir kalau-kalau mereka diperintahkan untuk menemukanmu."

Tenten mengangguk. Dia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya yang membentuk cepol, lalu merapikan rambutnya setelah semuanya benar-benar terlepas. Tangannya berusaha menyisir rambutnya seadanya, sambil sesekali tersangkut di sela-sela rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Baginya, ini pertama kalinya dia menggerai rambutnya di depan umum.

Setelah rambut Tenten sudah benar-benar rapi, Neji tiba-tiba menarik lengannya menuju ke gerbang itu. Ada beberapa orang-orang sipil yang mengantre di sana, sehingga membuat mereka terpaksa harus ikut mengantre. Tenten mengamati, bahwa tidak semua orang yang mengantre diperbolehkan masuk ke wilayah utara. Orang-orang sipil seperti para pedagang, petani, atau yang lainnya, tidak diizinkan masuk. Yang diizinkan mungkin hanyalah prajurit atau bangsawan pemberani, itu pun untuk menumpas pemberontakan.

Tiba saat mereka untuk masuk ke gerbang. Mereka melihat banyak prajurit yang menjaga gerbang itu, dan dua orang di antara mereka duduk di balik meja dengan memegang kuas. Sepertinya untuk mendata siapa orang yang masuk ke sana. Gadis itu sedikit gugup memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sebelum kalian masuk, kami ingin mengetahui identitas kalian berdua," kata seorang penjaga pintu gerbang dengan nada bosan. "Siapa nama kalian, dari mana asal kalian, dan apa tujuan kalian pergi ke wilayah utara."

Sebelum Tenten sempat membuka mulut, Neji sudah terlebih dulu berkata, "Aku Hyuuga Neji. Dari selatan. Dan aku ke utara untuk menghadiri pertemuan para pelajar dan cendekia se-Kekaisaran Suna. Selain itu, aku pergi menuntut ilmu."

"Hyuuga?" tanya sang penjaga gerbang dengan kening berkerut. "Dan siapa gadis itu?"

"Saya—"

Tenten berhenti bicara. Dia menoleh kepada Neji, minta bantuan. Ketika dia kembali berbicara, "Saya adalah—" lagi-lagi lelaki bermata pucat itu memotong ucapannya.

"Dia istriku," potong Neji datar. "Namanya Hyuuga Sayako. Dia juga berasal dari selatan. Aku mengajaknya ke utara untuk alasan yang sama. Lagi pula, kami berdua sama-sama pelajar."

Tenten tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah milik lelaki Hyuuga itu, keterkejutan terpeta jelas di matanya.

"Begitu?" ujar penjaga gerbang itu akhirnya. "Tapi aku mendapat laporan, bahwa pertemuan itu ditiadakan sampai pemberontakan di utara benar-benar berakhir. Selain itu, kalian bisa menuntut ilmu di mana saja—jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk mencari ilmu, kalian harus tahu itu. Ada banyak perpustakaan dan cendekiawan di daerah yang lain. Oleh karena itu, kalian tidak bisa lewat."

Dia menatap orang di belakang Neji dan Tenten—dan kuda mereka—lalu berkata lantang, "Selanjutnya!"

"Tapi yang paling banyak ada di wilayah utara," tukas Neji cepat. Dia masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. "Adalah hak pelajar untuk menuntut ilmu di mana saja, kapan saja, dan dengan siapa dia menuntut ilmu tersebut. Hak itu dilindungi oleh peraturan istana, peraturan perwilayah, serta Undang-Undang Kekaisaran Suna. Sebagai seorang prajurit, bukankah hal semacam itu, Anda sudah tahu?"

"Dan merupakan kewajiban bagi prajurit Kekaisaran untuk melindungi para pelajar dan cendekia," sahut penjaga yang lain. "Kami tahu kalau ilmu sangat dihargai di sini, namun bukan berarti harus dilindungi dengan berlebihan. Ada kalanya kita perlu mengesampingkan ilmu, jika taruhannya adalah nyawa."

"Ilmu adalah sesuatu untuk dipelajari, jadi kalau kita tidak belajar, buat apa ada ilmu? Buat apa ada para pelajar dan cendekia? Buat apa ada peraturan-peraturan itu?"

"Kalau kau mati saat mencari ilmu, dan sudah menyampaikan atau menyebarkannya, kau akan membantu masyarakat. Kalau kau mati saat mencari ilmu, dan belum sempat menyebarkannya karena mati konyol karena kau _ngeyel_ pergi ke wilayah yang ada pemberontakan, ilmumu akan sia-sia."

"Aku sudah menyampaikan sebagian ilmuku pada orang-orang di sekitarku, dan aku ke sini ingin mencari ilmu untuk kusampaikan pada lebih banyak orang lagi."

"Kau bilang kau sudah menyampaikan 'sebagian' ilmumu? Kalau begitu, kau sampaikan sebagian ilmumu yang lain, baru datang ke sini lagi." Penjaga itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, lalu berteriak sebal, "Selanjutnya!"

Neji mendengus kesal, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Senju Tsunade."

Hening. Semua orang di sana seakan berhenti bernapas, termasuk Tenten. Hanya Neji saja yang kelihatannya tenang.

"Senju… Tsunade?" tanya sang penjaga pertama, was-was.

Neji mengangguk.

Penjaga pertama melirik penjaga yang berada tak jauh darinya, lalu saat melihatnya mengangguk, sang penjaga gerbang itu berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pintu gerbang itu terbuka sedikit, memungkinkan dua orang untuk lewat. Neji melepaskan genggamannya, lalu menyuruh Tenten untuk lewat terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul olehnya dan kuda yang tali kekangnya sedari tadi dipegang oleh Neji. Terdengar oleh telinga mereka suara decit saat gerbang kembali tertutup.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mata Tenten menatap tangannya yang digandeng oleh Neji beberapa waktu lalu dengan mata menyipit. Kemudian dia memanggil pelan, "Emm, Neji-_sama_…"

Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Kenapa Anda ingin bertemu Senju Tsunade?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" Neji balik bertanya. "Senju Tsunade adalah wanita terpintar di seluruh Kekaisaran Suna. Satu-satunya wanita yang diakui kepintarannya oleh istana, bahkan negara lain pun juga mengakuinya. Selain itu, dia adalah seorang cenayang. Cenayang yang sangat hebat."

"Anda tahu semua tentangnya?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah kaku. "Mungkin, tentang keluarganya atau apapun itu?"

"Tidak juga. Dia adalah wanita yang terkenal, sekaligus misterius. Hampir semua orang mengenalnya—contohnya penjaga gerbang tadi—tapi tentang hal-hal umum saja. Selain itu, tidak ada yang tahu."

Gadis itu mengangguk paham. Ekspresi lega terpancar dari wajahnya. Lalu dia kembali bertanya, "Lalu… kenapa—kenapa tadi Anda mengatakan bahwa saya adalah istri Anda?"

Pipi Neji menghangat. Dia menatap pinggir jalan yang ditumbuhi rumput liar, menghindari tatapan sang permaisuri yang perlahan-lahan mengarah kepadanya. "A—tiba-tiba saja ide itu muncul di kepalaku. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak sopan, Tenten-_san_."

Tenten tidak bertanya lagi. Dia tersenyum tipis.

—"—

"Ke mana permaisuri kalian pergi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lelaki itu menghela napas berat. Dia menatap kedua perempuan yang duduk di kursi penghukuman dengan raut wajah menahan emosi. Kedua tangannya terkepal keras, seakan bisa menghancurkan tembok dengan sekali pukulan. Sekali lagi dia bertanya, "Apa tujuan permaisuri kalian pergi dari istana?"

Mereka berdua membatu. Salah seorang dari mereka membuang muka sebal, rambutnya yang hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sementara perempuan yang lain panjang hanya menunduk. Bibirnya sudah bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku sudah bertanya lebih dari sepuluh kali," kata lelaki itu marah. "Jawab! Ke mana permaisuri kalian pergi, dan apa tujuannya?"

Mereka masih tidak mau menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian," kata lelaki itu memperingatkan. Matanya menyipit tajam. "Jangan biarkan aku melakukannya, Kurenai."

Wanita berambut hitam itu langsung menoleh. Tatapannya lebih mematikan daripada tatapan sang lelaki. "Lakukanlah, kalau begitu."

"Kau hanya harus jujur pada kami. Dan kau—kalian berdua—mungkin akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih ringan," kata lelaki itu memelas. "Katakan, ke mana permaisuri kalian pergi, dan apa tujuannya? Apa tujuan permaisuri kalian pergi? Apa motifnya?"

Kurenai hanya berujar datar, "Apa maksudmu dengan berkata 'permaisuri kalian'? Tenten-_kōgō_ adalah permaisuri Kekaisaran Suna, yang berarti adalah permaisurimu juga."

Lelaki itu tidak menggubris ucapan Kurenai. "Kau tidak mau menjawab?"

"Kalau aku—aku akan bilang tidak," kata Kurenai lagi, "aku tidak akan menjadi dayang yang berkhianat pada permaisuri terbaik di Suna."

Tatapan lelaki itu beralih ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi di samping Kurenai dengan wajah menunduk. Matanya yang sembab terus-menerus mengeluarkan air mata, meskipun tak terdengar isak tangis. Ketika namanya disebut, dia mendongak.

"Yamanaka Ino," panggil sang lelaki. "Katakan, ke mana permaisuri kalia—eh—ke mana _Kōgō-heika_ pergi?"

Ino—gadis itu—hanya menggeleng. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?"

Ino menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," geram sang lelaki. Dia berbalik, lalu mendekati beberapa prajurit yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Cambuk mereka sepuluh kali. Jangan berhenti sampai mereka berkata sejujurnya. Kalau masih belum mau berkata apa-apa, bawa mereka ke ruang tahanan. Penjara bawah tanah."

Prajurit-prajurit itu mengangguk. Mereka mengambil cambuk yang telah disiapkan, lalu berjalan mendekati kedua perempuan itu. Dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka sudah mulai mencambuk Kurenai dan Ino.

Tidak ada rintihan, apalagi teriakan. Kurenai hanya menatap ke arah depan, meskipun dia menggigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Ino sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi sekarang dia seperti mau pingsan.

Sementara itu, seorang lelaki bermabut coklat, diikuti oleh bawahannya, berjalan mendekati sang lelaki tadi. Sesekali dia mengernyit, terutama saat mendengar suara angin akibat cambuk yang dikibaskan. Perutnya sudah mulas-mulas saat membayangkan kedua perempuan itu menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh mereka.

"Asuma-_sama_," panggilnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"_Tennō-heika_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

Asuma terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Dia melirik ke arah kedua perempuan itu, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mata merah darah milik Kurenai. Dia langsung membuang muka.

"Baiklah. Tolong kau awasi mereka berdua, Kiba-_san_," katanya akhirnya.

—"—

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tenten-_san_?"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh. Di sebelahnya, seorang lelaki menatapnya dengan mata pucat yang dingin. Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap gelapnya malam.

"Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, karena wajahmu sudah pucat sekali," kata lelaki itu lagi. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan berangkat."

"Iya," ujar Tenten sambil membalikkan badannya. Dia tersenyum manis saat berkata, "Anda juga harus beristirahat, Neji-_sama_."

Neji hanya terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan aliran darah di pipinya semakin deras mengalir. Wajahnya semakin kaku saat dia berkata gugup, "Oh—uhm… baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu, aku masuk ke ruanganku dulu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Tenten masih tersenyum ketika melihat Neji menutup pintu ruangannya. Namun perlahan-lahan, senyumnya memudar. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap awan mendung yang menutupi sebagian cahaya bulan sabit yang berpendar lemah. Semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya lembut.

"Selamat malam untuk Anda juga, Gaara-_tennō_," bisiknya.

Matanya terpejam, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dia "lihat" beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Gaara-_tennō_?"_

_Lelaki berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya menatap gelapnya malam, hanya berkata datar, "Oh, kau lagi, Kiba."_

_Kiba mendengus kesal. Dia berjalan menghampiri sang Kaisar dengan langkah ringan, seolah tengah menghampiri teman akrabnya. "Jangan ketus begitu, Yang Mulia. Aku cuma mau menyampaikan berita saja, kok. Lagipula, kalau bukan karena Asuma-_sama_ yang tidak mau terlihat dekat denganmu, aku belum tentu mau jadi perantara informasi ini."_

"_Begitu?" komentar Gaara tenang. "Terima kasih banyak, karena mau bersusah payah."_

"_Heh… kau tampak tak ikhlas sekali," kata Kiba sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tapi, ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Ini tentang apa yang terjadi di utara. Tentang pemberontakan."_

_Gaara menoleh. "Ada apa?"_

"_Asuma-_sama_ mendapatkan informasi baru tentang apa yang terjadi di daerah utara. Sekarang ini, Itachi-_sama—_kau tahu, kan, anak lelaki dari Uchiha Fugaku yang sekarang ini memimpin dalam penumpasan pemberontakan di utara? Sekarang dia sudah menumpas sebagian tempat yang dikuasai para pemberontak. Namun dia kehilangan separuh prajuritnya._

"_Bukan hanya itu. Itachi-_sama_ berhasil menangkap salah satu kaki tangan pemimpin pemberontakan itu. Aku yakin, kalau dia berhasil mengorek informasi dari sang kaki tangan, sebentar lagi kita pasti tahu siapa pemimpin pemberontakan ini. Meski begitu, tampaknya dia belum mau bicara."_

_Kiba berhenti bicara. Dia memandang Gaara ragu-ragu, kemudian melanjutkan, "Itachi-_sama_ meminta untuk diberikan tambahan pasukan. Kalau kau mengizinkan… aku akan ke sana."_

_Gaara hanya menatap Kiba dengan mata jade-nya yang dingin. Detik berikutnya, dia kembali menatap langit. Kali ini, ekspresinya lebih bosan dari semenit lalu._

"_Aku sudah tahu hal itu_—_di rapat menteri tadi pagi sudah dibicarakan. Meskipun tidak sedetail ini."_

"_Itachi-_sama_ bertemu dengan Kakashi," kata Kiba. Tatapannya menjadi serius. "Aku khawatir Itachi-_sama_ berada di pihak Danzo_—_apa perlu aku pastikan?"_

"_Tidak usah," kata Gaara tenang, "jelaskan saja padaku kapan mereka bertemu."_

"_Aku kurang yakin, namun yang jelas, saat itu Kakashi memang berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah. Saat ketika pertempuran antara Itachi-_sama_ dan pasukannya dengan para pemberontak. Untung Itachi-_sama_ tutup mulut, namun dia curiga kalau Kakashi ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Sekarang, si rambut putih itu sedang dalam pengawasannya."_

"_Jangan berkata tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua daripada dirimu, Kiba," tegur Gaara. "Tapi aku memang tidak bisa membenarkan situasi ini."_

_Mereka berdua terdiam. Gaara tampak menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah putihnya, sementara pria Inuzuka itu cuma menatapnya bosan._

"_Kau punya informasi lagi, kan?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. _

"_Akhirnya kau bertanya," dengus Kiba. _

_Tidak ada balasan. Namun cahaya bulan sabit yang tertutup awan gelap masih mampu membuat Kiba melihat senyuman tipis di wajah Kaisarnya. Dia juga ikut tersenyum, terutama setelah mengetahui perasaan Gaara pada sang permaisuri._

"_Untuk itu," Gaara berkata, "lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam. Kau masuk saja dulu."_

_Kiba cuma berdeham saat memasuki kediaman sang Kaisar. _

_Setelah melihat sahabatnya sudah masuk dengan ujung matanya, Gaara mendongak. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia seperti bisa merasakan mata kecoklatan sang permaisuri juga sedang menatap langit. Langit yang sama, di waktu yang sama pula dengannya. _

_Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat dia berbisik, "Selamat malam, Tenten-_kōgō_."_

_Dia berbalik, lalu berjalan dengan ringan menuju kediamannya. _

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Annyenong haseyo… serasa berbulan-bulan nggak update chap, nih… (*^^*)' Sedih juga, sih, soalnya nggak pernah ada waktu atau kesempatan buat chap**—**pas chapnya sudah jadi, nggak sempat update-nya (_ _)**

**Well, di sini saya mungkin kehilangan sedikit sense of nulis, nih, jadi mungkin feelnya nggak kerasa. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, ya… #hiks!**

**Kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati (^^) mungkin flame juga :(**

**Arigato gozaimashu… **

.

**Balasan review:**

**Jerza Loverz: hallo, Jerza-san**—**boleh panggil begitu? Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, karena membuat terlalu lama menunggu. Ini chap lanjutannya, semoga memuaskan (^-^) Terima kasih karena sudah membaca & me-review… **

**makita-chan: salam kenal… maaf sekali kalau baru update sekarang :'( Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktunya, ya… (^_^)**

**han ji eun: ini lanjutannya (^O^) semoga nggak mengecewakan… maaf sebelumnya, kalau updatenya lama banget. Salam kenal :) dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca & me-review…**

**Yuhiko-chan: gomen, nee, saya baru update sekarang… ini lanjutannya (^.^') terima kasih karena sudah membaca & me-review. Salam kenal…**

**Moku-chan: maaf karena lama menunggu m(_ _)m saya juga penasaran sama ceritanya mereka bertiga #lho? terima kasih karena sudah membaca & mereview... (^,^)  
**

**(p.s: bagi yang kebetulan log in**—**dan pm-nya aktif****, saya balas lewat pm , ya ^^ )**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Pair : Gaara x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, a bit of Humor**—**might more or less than "a bit"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, She is a Psychic © Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, court-centric, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**She is a Psychic**

Chapter 9

.

Pagi itu diselimuti cahaya matahari yang berpendar lemah dibalik gelapnya awan. Kekaisaran Suna yang sejak beberapa hari lalu berada dalam bayang-bayang langit mendung yang kian hari kian berhawa dingin. Pepohonan yang sebagian besar sudah rontok daunnya karena terhempas angin, seolah menandakan sebentar lagi musim gugur yang sepi akan berlalu. Bagi sang Kaisar, berarti mengantarkan musim yang lebih suram ke kekaisarannya.

Wajahnya masih sama datarnya seperti saat dia menatap sebuah _gazebo_ di seberang kolam yang bening. Namun perlahan-lahan, matanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang bahkan dia sendiri tak mau mengakuinya. Dia sedikit bersyukur karena para pengawalnya berada jauh darinya, sehingga tak ada yang menyadari seperti apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Kau tampak khawatir, kalau aku tak salah lihat, Gaara-_tennō_."

Dia menoleh.

"Oh, kau sudah datang," katanya hambar, detik itu juga mengubah air mukanya menjadi lebih tenang. "Kenapa lama sekali, Kiba?"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu mengernyitkan kening. Dia berjalan mendekati sang Kaisar yang menatap sebuah _gazebo_ yang berdiri kokoh di seberang kolah di hadapannya. "Kau sudah menunggu sedari tadi?"

"Sejak aku menyuruh pelayanku menghubungimu, aku sudah berada di sini," jelas Gaara.

Kiba menelan ludah. Dia baru mau membuka mulut, sebelum sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya, _'Akhir-akhir ini Gaara agak sedikit sensitif. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak membela diri. Kalau tidak—aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti.'_ Akhirnya, dia hanya berkata, "Maaf, kalau begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Gaara datar. "Sekarang, kita ke sana? Aku kedinginan sekali."

Setelah melihat Kiba mengangguk, dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi taman itu. Diikuti oleh Kiba, dan pengawal yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri sambil menatapnya yang cuma berdiri diam, Gaara berjalan tanpa menyadari seseorang melihatnya dari kejauhan. Orang tersebut menunggu sampai seluruh pengawal Gaara menghilang, kemudian berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

"Kudengar mereka sama sekali tidak mau menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan saat sebelum mereka masuk penjara?" Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

Kiba tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menoleh ke kanan kirinya, seakan memastikan tak ada orang yang mendengar. Dan mengingat jarak antara mereka dan pengawal Gaara lumayan jauh, dia menjawab pelan, "Ya, seperti itulah yang kulihat."

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Gaara sambil mengernyitkan kening. "Apa yang mendasari mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu?"

"Tidak yakin," kata Kiba. "Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada mereka kalau udah sampai nanti."

"Yah… mungkin saja." Gaara menghela napas panjang, sebelum kembali bertanya, "Kau sudah mengatakan pada kepala sipir kalau aku datang, bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi aku memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun, terutama ke pemerintahan. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu nantinya kalau ada orang tak diinginkan tahu tentang hal ini."

"Bagus sekali," komentar Gaara datar.

Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku penasaran sekali…" ujarnya sambil melirik sang Kaisar, "apa yang akan kau tanyakan pada mereka."

Gara hanya memutar bola matanya.

Mereka berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah lapangan yang luas. Di tengah lapangan itu berdiri sebuah bangunan kecil bercat putih. Meskipun dari jauh terlihat rapuh dan tidak aman, namun bangunan tersebut merupakan penjara terketat kedua di Kekaisaran Suna, di bawah penjara pengasingan di pulau kecil di sebelah timur Suna untuk penjahat kelas atas dan yang akan menerima hukuman mati. Di sampingnya tumbuh sebuah pohon beringin yang tumbuh sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Gaara berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, melirik bawahannya. Dengan nada datar dia berkata, "Kalian tunggu di sini, biar aku dan Kiba saja yang masuk. Ayo, Kiba."

"Iya, Yang Mulia," kata Kiba.

Gaara dan Kiba lalu berjalan menuju penjara istana tersebut. Kiba sedari tadi hanya melirik Gaara, seakan mencoba menebak isi pikiran sang Kaisar berwajah dingin tersebut. Namun makin lama dia melihat wajah sang Kaisar, makin bosan dia. Akhirnya dia kembali menatap ke depan.

Di depan pintu besi tersebut berdiri tiga orang berbadan kekar dan bertampang menyeramkan. Seorang di antara mereka berdiri lebih ke depan, menandakan bahwa dia pemimpin mereka. Saat Gaara dan Kiba tiba di depan penjara, mereka bertiga langsung memberi hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia," kata lelaki paling depan sambil membungkuk dalam. "Selamat pagi, Inuzuka-_sama_."

Gaara mengangguk kecil, kemudian berkata, "Langsung saja, antarkan aku dan Kiba ke sel mereka, Wakana-_san_."

Wakana mengangguk, kemudian membuka pintu masuk penjara tersebut yang terbuat dari besi yang berlapis baja, sangat kuat dan berat. Terdengar suara berderit keras sekali, menandakan bahwa pintu tersebut jarang sekali dibuka. Dibantu kedua asistennya, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Wakana yang sekuat tenaga mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Ketika pintu benar-benar terbuka, Wakana menghela napas lega.

Gaara menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya, sementara Kiba dan kedua asisten Wakana hanya menahan tawa melihat Wakana yang salah tingkah dan membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf pada sang Kaisar.

"Sudahlah," kata Gaara. "Lebih baik kita cepat."

Mereka memasuki ruang utama menuju ke penjara. Ruangan itu kecil, hanya ada sebuah meja, kursi dan almari di sana. Jendela yang menjadi jalan masuk sinar matahari berada di pojok atas ruangan itu sangat kecil dan tidak sepadan dengan besarnya ruangan. Ketika pintu masuk kembali ditutup, ruangan menjadi gelap dan suram. Wakana menyalakan lilin di atas meja dan di dekat almari.

"Mereka menunggu di bawah," ujar Wakana. "Apa saya perlu memanggil mereka ke atas, Yang Mulia?"

"Kita ke sana saja," jawab Gaara singkat. "Ayo."

Sebelum Wakana memimpin Gaara dan Kiba ke ruang bawah tanah, dia mengambil lilin di atas meja. Lalu dia membuka pintu, yang di baliknya terdapat tangga yang dibuat berputar spiral ke bawah. Wakana masuk duluan, diikuti oleh Gaara dan Kiba. Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga di balik pintu itu satu persatu.

"Kapan terakhir kali ada yang datang ke sini, Wakana-_san_?"

"Tukang masak yang biasa mengantarkan makan ke sini datang sehari sekali, Yang Mulia," kata Wakana. Suaranya yang berbenturan dengan dinding yang sempit terdengar bergema. "Kalau untuk menjenguk tahanan, saya pikit tidak pernah ada yang datang.

"Penjara ini jarang digunakan, mungkin untuk tahanan sementara waktu dari istana sebelum dikirim ke penjara di Maku, pulau kecil tempat penjara pengasingan dibangun," tambah Wakana, "dalam sejarah saya berada di sini, Yamanaka Ino-_san_ dan Yuhi Kurenai-_san_ adalah tahanan terlama penjara ini. Saya sebenarnya bingung, apakah mereka akan tetap di sini atau dipindah ke penjara pengasingan."

Kiba menelan ludah.

"Wakana-_san_, sepertinya bukan otoritasmu mempertanyakan hal itu," kata Gaara dingin, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Tapi aku yakin Kiba tahu jawabannya."

Tidak memikirkan perkataan Gaara yang pertama, Wakana menahan tawa. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kiba dan Ino memiliki hubungan khusus di istana. Dan ketika Yamanaka Ino ditahan karena membantu 'pelarian' _Kōgō-heika_ ke luar istana, tidak ada satupun yang tidak penasaran seperti apa hukuman yang diberikan Kiba, selaku wakil kepala divisi pengadilan di Kekaisaran Suna, kepada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Oh, ya, Kiba. Kapan terakhir kali kau menjenguk Yamanaka-_san_?" tanya Gaara.

Kiba terbatuk sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ini yang pertama kalinya, Yang Mulia."

"Begitu?" Gaara mengernyit. "Aneh sekali, mengingat aku dengar kalian sangat dekat. Kuharap Yamanaka-_san_ tidak terlalu kecewa dengan sikapmu."

Pipi Kiba memerah. Dia mau membalas perkataan Gaara seperti biasa, tapi karena dia masih khawatir dengan kesensitifan Gaara, dia hanya diam saja.

"Kita sudah sampai, Yang Mulia," kata Wakana sambil membuka pintu kayu di depannya, kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Suasana di ruangan itu jauh lebih gelap daripada ruangan di atasnya, padahal hanya berjarak satu lantai. Penerangan hanya lilin yang terletak di atas meja yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Sesaat Wakana mencari tempat menggantung lilin yang dipegangnya sebelum Gaara dan Kiba masuk, sehingga ruangan menjadi sedikit lebih terang. Di sisi lain ruangan, dua orang perempuan berpakaian kimono putih kumal membungkuk memberi hormat pada mereka.

"Yang Mulia," ujar mereka bersamaan sebelum kembali menegakkan badan mereka.

Ruangan menjadi sunyi sejenak. Kemudian Gaara mengangguk dan duduk di kursi di depannya. Dia juga mempersilahkan yang lainnya untuk duduk.

"Saya akan menunggu di luar, Yang Mulia," kata Wakana. Dia berjalan ke luar dan menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke arah kedua perempuan itu dengan tatapan datar. Sementara di sebelahnya, Kiba hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil membuang muka. Dia setengah berharap tidak pernah mengusulkan untuk bertemu dengan para dayang sang permaisuri itu.

"Kalian pasti tahu," kata Gaara membuka pembicaraan, "kalau kedatanganku ke sini tidak hanya untuk mengunjungi mantan dayang Tenten-_kōgō_, Yuhi-_san_, Yamanaka-_san_. Aku ingin bertanya sedikit pada kalian."

"Kami bukan mantan dayang sang permasuri. Kami _masih_ dayangnya," kata Kurenai tajam.

Kiba dan Ino terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Kurenai yang terdengar tidak sopan, sementara Gaara tampak tenang-tenang saja. Malah sekarang dia tersenyum tipis.

"Begitukah?" kata Gaara dengan nada menghina. "Kalau kalian mengaku masih dayangnya, bukankah kalian harusnya masih berada bersamanya sekarang ini, dan bukannya duduk di hadapanku?"

"Tenten-_kōgō_ tidak ingin kami menjadi pelarian lagi, Yang Mulia. Dari awal memang beliau ingin ke luar dari istana sendirian, dan tidak melibatkan kami berdua," bela Kurenai tanpa sadar. "Tenten_-kōgō_ adalah permaisuri terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh Kekaisaran Suna."

"Benarkah? Hanya karena dia adalah seorang cenayang, bukan berarti gelar 'permaisuri terbaik' berhak disandingkan padanya," ujar Gaara ringan. Nadanya riang dan mencemooh, tapi tatapannya dingin. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh permaisuri terbaik sekarang ini? Apakah permaisuri terbaik sekarang sedang bersenang-senang di kampung halamannya?"

"Tenten-_kōgō_ tidak akan pernah bersenang-senang seperti yang Anda katakan dengan nada merendahkan seperti itu, Yang Mulia," kata Kurenai menahan marah. _'Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa aku berbicara. Entah dengan Kaisar atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Sudah cukup permaisuri menjadi buronan istana, sudah cukup dengan bahaya yang akan dihadapinya. Bahkan dengan dipenjaranya aku dan Ino-_chan _di sini, tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya.'_

"K-Kurenai-_ba-san_…" bisik Ino khawatir. "Sudah cukup."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Gaara?" bisik Kiba tajam. "Hentikan bermain-main dan langsung tanyakan apa yang mau kau tanyakan pada mereka. Kau sudah tahu di mana Tenten-_kōgō_ sekarang. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Gaara tidak menggubris perkataan Kiba, melainkan hanya memandang perempuan berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan tenang. Dia sengaja berkata seperti itu untuk memancing emosi Kurenai agar tanpa sadar mengatakan semua informasi tentang sang permaisuri.

"Sekarang ini, mungkin Tenten-_kōgō_ sudah berada di utara," sambung Kurenai dengan nada tinggi. Dia tidak menggubris perkataan Ino. "Tidak dapat saya katakan bagaimana khawatirnya kami terhadap keselamatannya di sana. Ada pemberontak, ada ribuan prajurit yang berjaga di sana. Belum lagi dengan prajurit yang ditugaskan mencarinya. Kalau tidak ada Hyuuga Neji-_sama_ yang menemaninya, mungkin _kōgō-heika _bisa tertangkap kapan saja, atau bahkan—"

Kurenai berhenti berkata. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya yang kurus. Matanya melebar, menampakan iris matanya yang semerah darah saat menatap lelaki berambut merah bata di hadapannya. Dia sadar bahwa dia sudah kelewat batas. Bukan tentang cara dia berkata kepada Gaara, melainkan…

"Tenten… dengan seorang lelaki?" tanya Gaara kaku, melupakan sikap merendahkannya seperti beberapa waktu lalu. "Neji? Hyuuga… Hyuuga Neji? Sepupu Hinata-_sama_?"

Ino menoleh ke arah Kurenai yang tampak merasa bersalah sekali. Bahu wanita itu sudah bergetar hebat, dan dari mulutnya keluar segala permohonan maaf, entah ditujukan kepada Gaara yang sekarang mematung atau kepada sang permaisuri.

"I-Ino-_chan_… maksudku, Yamanaka Ino," panggil Kiba. Meski dia masih kaget dengan pernyataan Kurenai, namun dia harus tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. "Begini, kami datang ke sini untuk menanyakan tentang Tenten-_kōgō_."

Ino menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan tatapan lemah.

Kiba menghela napas berat sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Sekarang, jawab aku. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja, karena anak buahku sudah melihat permaisuri memasuki gerbang perbatasan. Ke mana permaisuri pergi?"

"K-ke utara," jawab Ino. "K-kupikir tidak ada lagi gunanya diam, mengingat Kurenai-_ba-san_ sudah mengatakannya. Dan kau juga berkata anak buahmu melihatnya."

Kiba merasa pertanyaannya terdengar bodoh sekali. Dengan hati-hati, dia bertanya lagi, "Lalu… apa yang akan dilakukan _Kōgō-heika_ di sana? Maksudku, apa yang direncanakannya?"

"Tenten-_kōgō—_" Ino berhenti sejenak sambil melirik Kurenai. Namun tampaknya Kurenai masih _shock_, jadi akhirnya dia tetap berkata, "Tenten-_kōgō_ berkata, beliau berniat untuk mencari siapa dalang di balik pemberontakan yang terjadi di utara. Beliau berkata, ingin membantu Gaara-_tennō_."

Kiba mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu? Berpikir bahwa dengan pergi ke utara dapat membantu Gaara-_tennō_ menyelesaikan urusan ini? Apa ada maksud lainnya?"

"Tenten-_kōgō_—banyak yang mendesaknya di sini, bukan? Beliau adalah seorang cenayang dari kalangan biasa, yang masuk dan diangkat sebagai permaisuri karena Ibu Suri yang memintanya. Banyak yang tidak menyukainya, aku yakin itu. Semua ini tidak terduga. Tiba-tiba dan terburu-buru. Kalau aku… sudah pasti aku akan bunuh diri sejak dulu."

"Jadi, permaisuri ke luar dari istana karena tidak kuat menahan desakan dari kalangan istana?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tenten_-kōgō_ bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Tapi… pasti ada alasan lain."

Suasana menjadi canggung. Kiba sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi, sementara Gaara masih membeku di tempatnya. Kurenai masih bergumam tidak jelas di tempatnya, sementara Ino hanya menunduk. Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Kurenai, bahwa di dalam perjalanannya ke utara, Tenten-_kōgō_ tidak sendirian, melainkan ditemani oleh seorang lelaki. Mungkin kalau ini sebelum Gaara menyadari perasaanya, hal ini akan menjadi angin lalu. Mungkin Gaara akan bersikap tidak peduli seperti biasanya. Mungkin Gaara malah akan menarik prajurit yang mencari Tenten kembali ke istana dan melupakan gadis bercepol dua itu, dan bisa bersama dengan Matsuri. Meresmikan hubungan mereka…

Tiba-tiba Gaara berpikir tentang apa yang membuatnya tidak melakukan hal-hal itu. Penasehat istananya sudah membantunya menemukan alasannya. Akan tetapi, dia baru menyadari perasaannya ketika sesudah sang permaisuri meninggalkan istana. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya bertahan ketika perempuan bercepol dua itu masih di sini? Kalau bukan karena perasaan, lalu apa?

Sudah lebih dari lima menit suasana seperti ini berlangsung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Gaara mau berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya Kiba kembali berkata, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino yang kembali menunduk setelah tidak ada pertanyaan yang menderanya, mendongak kaget. Samar-samar, dia melihat tatapan kekhawatiran dan penyesalan pada mata lelaki di hadapannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertatapan seperti itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Kiba-_sama_," jawab Ino. "Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Ino-_chan_. Tidak pernah seburuk ini," keluh Kiba. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum jahil. "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik. Aku hampir selalu lalai dalam tugasku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku keluar dari pekerjaanku dan mulai membajak sawah."

"Apa yang ada di pikiran Anda, Kiba-_sama_?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Kau, tentu saja," kata Kiba jengkel, namun senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir selain dirimu. Bagaimana kau yang kurus seperti itu bisa kuat di sini. Setelah pergi selama berminggu-minggu, kini datang sebagai tahanan dan dikurung di sini. Kau bahkan sudah tidak cantik lagi seperti dulu."

"Maafkan saya, Kiba-_sama_," kata Ino menahan malu. Dia kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Lakukan hal seperti itu ketika tidak ada aku, Kiba," kata sebuah suara dingin di samping Kiba.

Senyum Kiba menghilang detik itu juga. Dia menunduk malu, menyesal karena lupa kalau sekarang sedang ada Gaara dan Kurenai di ruangan yang sama dengannya dan Ino.

Sang Kaisar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tampaknya sekarang dia sudah bisa menguasai diri. Dia menatap Kurenai yang masih bergetar dan mengucapkan segala permohonan maaf.

"Berhenti, Yuhi-_san_," perintah Gaara. Ada nada marah di dalam setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya saat dia berkata, "Sekarang, di mana dan mengapa kalian berpisah dengan—" Gaara terdiam sedetik sebelum melanjutkan, "dengannya?"

"K-kami berpisah k-karena saat itu ada prajurit yang datang, dipimpin oleh Kiba-_sama_. Sebenarnya kami masih ingin ikut dengan—dengannya, tetapi beliau tidak memperbolehkannya karena Ino-_chan_ sakit. Akhirnya, beliau bisa selamat dari para prajurit dan pergi—"

"Cukup!" potong Gaara. "Ayo pergi, Kiba."

Gaara berdiri, membalikkan badannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa menunggu Kiba yang membungkuk kecil kepada Ino dan Kurenai, dia membuka pintu dengan kasar. Di luar, Wakana tampak kaget melihat ekspresi Gaara yang luar biasa dingin dan kaku. Ketika Kiba keluar kemudian, Wakana langsung bertanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Inuzuka-_sama_? Kenapa Yang Mulia—" Wakana tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat tatapan tajam Kiba.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini, Wakana-_san_. Kami akan kembali, tapi mungkin tidak dalam waktu yang dekat," kata Kiba. "Oh, ya, kalau ada seseorang yang datang ke sini—selain orang yang biasa mengantarkan makanan pada para tahanan—sebaiknya kau hubungi aku. Segera."

"Baik, Inuzuka-_sama_."

Kiba langsung mengikuti Gaara ke atas, disusul oleh Wakana yang masih diliputi rasa bingung.

—"—

Tenten menengok ke belakang, menatap ke arah langit di sebelah selatan dengan pandangan tak yakin. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan kemurkaan merasuk ke pikirannya, membuatnya merasa bersalah dan tidak nyaman. Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata pucat sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Ada apa, Tenten-_san_?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Neji-_sama_."

Neji mengernyit. Dia tidak begitu saja percaya pada ucapan Tenten. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Neji-_sama_. Mungkin Anda yang harus mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Anda," kata Tenten lembut. "Anda tampak pucat."

Tidak ada balasan. Neji merasa kalau kini Tenten sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, jadi sebaiknya dia diam saja. Selain itu, lelaki Hyuuga itu merasa harus menghindari tatapan Tenten kalau dia benar-benar tidak mau terlihat merona setiap saat.

Di perkampungan yang tengah mereka lewati saat ini, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Rumah-rumah sebagian besar ditinggalkan oleh empunya. Sawah-sawah tak terurus, binatang ternak kini pergi entah ke mana. Tidak ada lagi yang berjualan di pasar, apalagi yang membeli. Kebanyakan yang tinggal hanyalah orang-orang tua yang pasrah sudah tidak kuat berjalan jauh.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di ujung desa. Namun sesaat sebelum meninggalkan desa tersebut, Tenten menyadari bahwa di sampingnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia berbalik, melihat Neji yang tengah menatap rumah tua di ujung desa.

"Ada apa, Neji-_sama_?" tanya Tenten. Dia berjalan mendekati Neji, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan lelaki bermata pucat itu.

Neji tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil tas yang dibawa Tenten, lalu naik ke atas kuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangan sambil berkata, "Naiklah."

Tenten menerima uluran tangan Neji dengan tatapan bingung, yang kemudian langsung ditarik oleh lelaki itu dengan kuat sehingga detik berikutnya Tenten sudah berada di belakang Neji. Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arah rumah tua itu, dan sebelum dia berkata, "Oh!" kuda yang mereka tunggangi sudah berlari cepat.

Karena kaget, tanpa sadar Tenten memeluk pinggang Neji. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang memikirkan hal itu. Satu-satunya yang mereka pikirkan adalah…

"A-ada orang—"

"Itu para pemberontak. Dan aku yakin sekarang mereka sedang mengejar kita."

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki kuda yang bertubi-tubi di belakang mereka. Tidak hanya satu, melainkan belasan pemberontak mengejar mereka. Segala macam teriakan menghina dan ancaman terlontar dari mulut mereka, namun hal itu malah membuat Neji semakin kencang melaju.

"Kenapa mereka mengejar kita?" tanya Tenten. "Apa mereka tahu kalau saya—"

"Tidak ada hubungannya!" potong Neji keras. "Tidak ada yang tahu kau ini apa—atau siapa. Rambutmu yang tidak lagi kau cepol, dan tidak ada yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia', kupikir tidak ada yang tahu siapa kau. Kecuali kalau nama aslimu sudah tersebar."

"T-tapi, mereka mengejar saya. Saya ragu kalau mereka tidak tahu—"

"Diam dan berpegangan yang erat!" seru Neji. "Maaf, tapi ini demi keselamatanmu juga."

Tenten mengangguk. Dia memeluk pinggang Neji erat-erat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain berdoa agar tidak jatuh ke tanah karena kencangnya mereka menunggangi kuda saat ini.

"SYUUT!"

Sebuah anak panah melesat tepat di samping telinga Tenten, disusul dengan puluhan anak panah yang seakan berlarian mengejar mereka. Beberapa berhasil menggores kulit mereka, memberikan rasa perih dan panas yang tak tertandingi. Di situasi seperti ini, rasanya Tenten ingin menangis untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Beruntung mereka melewati hutan belantara. Sedikitnya mereka dapat berkelit dari anak panah yang terus melesat ke arah mereka, meski tak sedikit yang hampir mengenai tubuh. Neji bisa merasakan bahwa kudanya hampir kelelahan, namun seperti dirinya, sang kuda juga tampaknya tak mau menyerah.

"Ugh!" bisik Tenten tertahan. "Akh… s-sakit."

Dia melirik pundaknya. Sebuah anak panah berhasil mengenai pundak kanannya. Kali ini luka yang ditimbulkan lebih dalam dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Darah panas perlahan-lahan mengalir di sekitar pundaknya, lalu turun ke tangannya, membuat hampir sebagian lengannya basah karena darahnya.

Tenten sama sekali tidak berusaha menutup lukanya. Malah dia sedikit bersyukur kalau panah tersebut tidak mengenai Neji. Tangannya semakin kuat memeluk lelaki itu, seakan mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji khawatir. "Aku mendengarmu merintih beberapa waktu lalu."

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Neji-_sama_," kata Tenten keras. Lukanya semakin sakit saat dia berbicara, namun dia tetap melanjutkan, "B-bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara setelah itu. Neji kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya, sementara Tenten berusaha untuk tidak merintih saat beberapa anak panah kembali mengenainya. Dia sengaja menjadi tameng bagi Neji agar tidak ada satupun anak panah mengenainya. Namun terkadang, beberapa anak panah berhasil melewatinya, membuat luka pada tubuh Neji. Seperti saat ini, saat sebuah anak panah tepat mengenai lengan lelaki bermata pucat tersebut.

"Neji-_sama_!" teriak Tenten. "Lengan Anda—kita harus berhenti."

"Jangan pedulikan, yang penting kau selamat," kata Neji sambil mencabut paksa anak panah itu. Darah dengan cepat merembes ke pakaiannya.

Tenten menatap luka Neji. _'Lukaku tidak seberapa. Neji-_sama_ jauh lebih berat, karena harus mengendalikan laju kuda ini,_' batin Tenten prihatin. _'Apa yang kupikirkan? Kalau aku tidak mengajak Neji-_sama_ ke utara bersamaku, tentu kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.'_

Belum selesai Tenten berkutat dengan pikirannya, kembali anak panah mengenai tubuhnya. Kali ini kakinya yang terkena anak panah. Rasa perih yang sempat hilang karena kekawatirannya pada Neji kini menjalar dua kali lebih cepat. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras sampai berdarah, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya terkepal kuat sekali, dan pelukannya semakin erat. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Tsunade-_sama_, maafkan aku. Yugao_-nee-sama_, Ino-_san_, Kurenai-_ba-san_, Ibu Suri, maafkan aku. Neji-_sama_, maafkan aku," racau Tenten tanpa suara. "Yang Mulia—Gaara-_tennō_, maafkan aku. Maaf, maaf, maaf…"

Setelah beberapa waktu, mereka sampai ke jalan pegunungan di mana tebing berada tepat di samping mereka. Para pemberontak masih mengejar mereka, malah dengan semangat yang lebih daripada sebelumnya karena Neji harus memperlambat laju kudanya untuk lebih berhati-hati.

Tenten menengok ke arah tebing. Hutan yang sebagian besar pohonnya sudah tidak berdaun itu berada tepat di bawah tebing bebatuan yang dalam. Kalau saja situasinya tidak seperti ini, pasti Tenten akan berkata bahwa pemandangan seperti ini lebih indah dari pemandangan saat melihat istana untuk terakhir kalinya. Sekarang, dia merindukan betapa indahnya lampu istana kala malam menjelang.

Tiba-tiba kuda yang mereka tunggangi meringkik keras sambil mengangkat kaki depannya hingga Neji dan Tenten hampir menyentuh tanah. Tenten menoleh ke belakang, melihat bahwa sebuah anak panah mengenai paha atas kuda tersebut. Tenten melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba untuk mencabut anak panah yang masih melekat di paha sang kuda. Namun dia kesulitan karena dia masih berada di atas punggung sang kuda, sementara kuda itu tidak mau berhenti bergerak.

Kuda itu terus menggeliat kesakitan, membuat Neji tidak sengaja menarik tali kekang sang kuda sehingga kuda tersebut otomatis kembali berlari. Namun karena kaki belakangnya sudah tidak tidak kuat, sang kuda beserta kedua penunggangnya terjatuh ke arah…

"Neji-_sama_—tebing!" teriak Tenten. "Lompat—"

—"—

Pyar!

"Yang Mulia—Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara terdiam. Dia hanya menatap gelas yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkannya beberapa saat lalu dengan tatapan nanar. Perlahan-lahan, dia mengangkat tangannya yang seolah-olah tidak bertenaga. Tangannya bergetar kecil, nyaris tidak terlihat, tapi tetap saja ada yang aneh.

"Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Matsuri-_san_," jawab Gaara. Dia menatap mata kecoklatan milik gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, bisa kau meninggalkan aku?"

Matsuri bergeming sejenak, sebelum mengangguk sekali. Dia memberesi gelas yang dipecahkan oleh Gaara, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan lelaki berambut merah bata itu sendirian di ruangannya. Namun sebelum menutup pintu kediaman sang Kaisar, Matsuri berbalik dan berkata, "Kalau Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Anda bisa memanggil saya, Yang Mulia."

Gaara mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak."

Suasana di ruangannya menjadi hening. Dia menghela napas panjang. Sebuah kotak yang berada di dekatnya menarik perhatiannya. Masih dengan tangan bergetar, dia mengambil kotak itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja di hadapannya. Dia membuka tutup kotak itu.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kimono cantik berwarna kuning cerah yang terlipat rapi, dengan motif bunga teratai putih dan bulan sabit. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga yang sewarna dengan kimononya.

"Ini adalah kimono yang kau pakai saat Festival Bulan Musim Gugur beberapa waktu lalu, Tenten-_kōgō_," kata Gaara. "Dan hiasan bunga itu memang cocok dengan matamu."

Dia melirik sebuah kertas terlipat yang berada di samping hiasan bunga itu. Dengan hati-hati, dia mengambil kertas itu, lalu membukanya. Saat dia mulai membaca tulisan di dalamnya, tatapannya melemah.

_Untuk Tennō-heika,_

_Ketika Anda membaca surat ini, di saat yang sama saya sudah berjalan menjauhi istana, Yang Mulia. _

_Saya adalah seorang cenayang yang berasal dari utara, diasuh oleh Senju Tsunade selama bertahun-tahun. Meski begitu, saya tidaklah sehebat yang Anda bayangkan, karena semakin lama saya di sini, saya bisa merasakan bahwa 'penglihatan' saya semakin berkurang dan lemah. Jikalau Anda menanyakan kenapa begitu, saya pun tidak tahu jawabannya. Namun, meski demikian, saya tetap bisa merasakan tanda-tandanya, Yang Mulia. Perasaan Anda, perasaan Matsuri-san, saya bisa merasakan keduanya. _

_Anda pasti masih ingat permintaan saya, bukan? Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu di ruang pertemuan, ketika pertama kali kita berbicara satu sama lain, sebelum pernikahan berlangsung, saya berkata pada Anda, "Saya punya permintaan, Yang Mulia. Satu-satunya permintaan yang saya minta, permintaan seumur hidup saya. Saya selalu bermimpi, bahwa suatu hari, ketika saya sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan masa depan saya sendiri, ketika tiba saatnya bagi saya untuk menikah, saya berharap lelaki yang saya nikahi tidak akan menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, meskipun dia menyukai wanita itu."_

_Ketika itu Anda hanya terdiam, sambil menatap saya dalam-dalam. Saya tahu Anda mengerti maksud saya, namun saya tetap melanjutkan, "Saya ingin, Anda tidak menikahi wanita lain, Yang Mulia. Meskipun kaisar-kaisar terdahulu melakukannya, namun untuk kali ini, saya berharap saya akan menjadi satu-satunya. Sama seperti Ibu Suri." Anda tidak mengiyakan ataupun menolaknya, dan ketika saat itu tiba, dan Anda sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membatalkan pernikahan tersebut, saya menyimpulkan bahwa Anda setuju._

_Waktu terus berlanjut, dan kita berhubungan seolah-olah saling tidak mengenal. Anda dan kehidupan Anda, dan saya sendirian di istana yang megah ini. Namun, lama-kelamaan, saya tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa ada Matsuri-san di hati Anda. Apalagi ketika Danzo-sama berbaik hati mengenalkan Anda pada Hinata-sama, saya merasa itu adalah puncaknya. Saya ingin bertahan, namun saya juga seorang manusia. Saya takut menghadapi kenyataan._

_Saya juga tahu tentang pemberontakan yang tengah berlangsung di utara, Yang Mulia. Anda tidak perlu tahu kenapa, namun yang pasti, itu membuat saya memiliki alasan lain untuk meninggalkan istana. Bukan karena saya hampir dikaitkan dengan pemberontakan itu, sama sekali bukan. Saya adalah seorang permaisuri, permaisuri yang saya rasa tidak berbakti pada Kaisarnya. Jadi, saya memutuskan, untuk membantu Anda menyelediki langsung kasus tentang hal ini langsung di utara. Memang tidak ada gunanya, tapi itu yang terbaik yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda sebagai seorang permaisuri. _

_Saya rasa, saya tidak bisa menuliskan lebih banyak daripada ini, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan Anda selama ini. Semoga Anda dan Ibu Suri sehat selalu._

_Salam,_

_Tenten_

_._

Gaara menutup kertas yang tengah dipegangnya dengan tangan bergetar, lalu meletakkan kertas itu di atas kimono Tenten. Bisiknya, "Kau kelihatan dewasa dan tegar, namun sebenarnya kau sangat kekanakan dan lemah, kan, Tenten-_kōgō_?"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kediaman Gaara. Dengan cepat lelaki bermata _jade_ itu menutup kotak berisi kimono dan surat Tenten, kemudian menyembunyikannya di bawah lemari di dekatnya. Ketika sudah yakin tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, dia berseru, "Masuk!"

Seorang lelaki memasuki kediamannya. Gaara menghela napas, dan hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Maaf mengganggu malam Anda, Yang Mulia. Namun saya memiliki informasi baru untuk Anda."

"Katakan, Yamato-_sama_," ucap Gaara.

"Ini tentang Danzo-_sama_—" kata Yamato dengan nada menggantung. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan dengan suara rendah, "Dan Tenten-_kōgō_."

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Balasan review:**

**Yuhiko-chan: Hallo, Yuhi**—**boleh panggil begitu? Ini chap9-nya, semoga lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, ya, karena baru bisa update sekarang. Semoga Yuhi nggak bosan menunggu dan tetap baca fic ini (^^) terima kasih banyak…**

**Jerza Loverz: Gomen, saya baru update sekarang :( tapi moga-moga chap ini ada peningkatan dari chap-chap sebelumnya ^-^. Terima kasih karena sudah me-review…**

***yang log in saya balas lewat PM, ya***


End file.
